Secrets RevealedPassions Explored
by MaursMill1
Summary: In all the years Harvey and Donna worked together, the hardest thing they've had to deal with was Harvey's inability to step up when it comes to them. No one knows Harvey better than Donna and neither one of them is prepared for what happens when Harvey deals with his emotions..Find out how Harvey and Donna handle life as...'secrets are revealed and passions are explored'.
1. Chapter 1

It has been sometime since Harvey felt like this, actually the last time he felt this uneasy was in college. He couldn't quite figure it out today but being the calm, always-in-control, suave lawyer that he is, he knew he could get past it. Feelings don't control Harvey Specter, he controls his feelings and today would be no exception. Today was Donna's first day back and he was excited to see what she was going to do since she made that second condition for coming back. He rolls out of bed at his usual 6:15am and starts to get ready for the day taking a little extra care as he went through his morning routines and left a little earlier than he normally does. Ray was already downstairs waiting and Harvey felt that this would be one of the best days he had in some weeks. Not having Donna in his life, even if it was for just three weeks, really took a toll on his mood. But today would be different because he had his best friend and confidant back.

As he steps out of the elevator onto Pearson Hardman, Harvey smiles, which surprises a lot of the employees there, knowing what he was like the past few weeks. He passes his temporary assistant and just nods at the poor kid. He wasn't quite sure what she was going to do but Donna being Donna he knew it was worth watching. Then it would be back to work as usual, he had a lot of cases that needed clearing up. He also wanted to sit in on a case Mike was handling, knowing it would be the kids big show. Though he had all confidence in Mike at this time, there was always room for improvement. As Harvey sat at his desk he couldn't help thinking to himself that he was darn proud of the kid, he not only handles himself like a pro with Louis and Jessica but he can go up against some of the best prosecutors that the DA's office throws at him. Like Conner Fletcher, one of the most successful prosecutors that the city has seen, since Harvey left the DA's office of course. Just the guy's name alone makes Harvey's blood boil, which surprises him because the guy was a good lawyer, he was clean, he was honest and people always had good things to say about him. Even Jessica was thinking about offering him a position at Pearson Hardman. But for some reason Harvey didn't like the guy, and one person he knew who would be upset by that is Donna. He remembered she had nothing but good things to say about Conner, as a matter of fact they apparently went out on as few dates. Harvey felt his stomach hurt and he thought maybe it was because he didn't have his morning coffee yet. Something he always depended on Donna for from the very first day they started working together.

As if on queue he saw her walking towards her desk, she had on a green dress, her hair was down and she had a smile and air about her Harvey always admired and always always looked forward to seeing everyday. Whenever Donna smiled at him he always felt more confident and he knew nobody else could replace her in his life. Seeing her now, walking towards her desk, Harvey felt his heart skip a beat. She really is beautiful, he thought, then he listened closely at what was about to happen.

Donna walks up to the temp at her desk,

'Get out and take your colour-coded filing system with you' she said as she glares at Cameron

"It's a filing system…how can I…" Cameron fumbles

"I'm trying to give the moment a dramatic flair" she says as Harvey approaches to stand at his door, "geez and he ruined that too". Cameron walks off as quickly as he could.

"Is that it? That was worth making a whole condition for?" Harvey asks, standing with his hands in his pocket

"I've never fired anyone before" Donna shrugs

"You do know that he's a floating temp right. He'll be on somebody else's desk before lunch" Harvey laughs and heads back to his desk.

"Does everyone have to rain on my parade" she says sarcastically and sat down on her chair, looking at Harvey, he smiles and gave her one of his famous Specter winks that was just for her.

Even though he wouldn't say it to her, he actually enjoyed her little performance, seeing Donna take control and reclaim her rightful place turned him on. She never disappointed him in that area, she was beautiful, sexy, and smart and she was the best at what she did. Harvey couldn't think of anyone who had ALL the qualities that he looked for in a woman, other than Donna Paulsen, his Donna! The day went as it always did, Harvey, along with Mike kicking butt and Donna being one step ahead of him in whatever he needed. Sometimes he wondered how she did it but then he realized that, that was why she was so good at her job. It didn't matter how she did it as much as why she did it. That one time in her apartment when she opened up to him, made him realize WHY she did the things she did for him. And if he was honest with himself, he knew it was why he felt this way about her too.


	2. Chapter 2

At 5pm Donna came into his office as he and Mike were finishing up on some strategy plans for their client, Mr. Walken.

"Harvey, these are the files you'll need to go over tonight for tomorrow's meeting with Mr. Walken" Donna says

"How did you know which files I would need, Donna" Harvey asks, amazed yet again that she knew what he needed before even saying it

"Really Harvey?" Donna smiles slyly at him, which made Harvey's heart beat a little faster than he thought possible

"Is this your way of trying to butter me up for a bigger raise? Oh wait, is this about that Louis Vuitton bag that you've been hinting at for Christmas, because if it is, it's not going to work" He replies, looking at her and not being able to stop smiling.

"Hey Donna, I would love to get you that bag for Christmas. I'm not really good at picking out gifts for women, so maybe if you took me to see it and show me which ones women would love to get as a gift" Mike said as he cut in on their conversation and as he also noticed the way they keep looking at each other, made him wonder.

"Awww isn't that sweet. Trying to get me to show you which bag to buy Rachel for Christmas" Donna says, giving Mike her most pitiful but compassionate look. Harvey laughs when he sees how uncomfortable Mike got at the mention of Rachel's name.

"What, no…I meant for you, Donna" Mike stammers.

"Mike, you're as subtle as a gun. I'm sure whatever you get her would be fine," Donna says as she starts to walk to the door, she took a moment and looks at Harvey, then says to Mike "as long as it's from your heart."

Harvey caught the look Donna gave him and he remembered all the gifts they've bought for each other throughout the years. The can-opener being one he gave her but that was a symbolic gift and he knew she was referring to that. All these years and still it takes him months to find the right gift for Donna, he never just picks something up. Harvey looks at Mike after Donna left and found the kid looking at him with a question in his eyes.

"Is there a reason you're still here and not at your desk going over these files Donna left for you as well" Harvey asks

Mike just points at Donna and back at Harvey as he says, "I...Uh…thought I saw…you know what, no, no reason at all" Mike answers, picking up the files and walks out the door, "see you tomorrow Harvey". He left and smiles at Donna as he passes her desk.

After Mike left, Harvey got up and went to Donna's desk and found her closing off work for the day. Before she even looked at him, he heard her say, "Yes Harvey?"

"So that's what the files were about? You want to leave early?" he asks

"No, I want to leave on time. I usually stay with you while you're working on a case. Which reminds me, I have some serious overtime to collect? Should come up to nice big fat figure" She looks at him seriously.

"Over-time? When did we ever agree on over time?" Harvey says sarcastically as he turns and walks back to his desk with Donna following him.

"Oh well maybe I should just leave everyday at four and if you ever need anything after that," she said and leans on the front of his desk, "you can just ask NORMA" Donna stresses on Norma's name.

"You think I'm gonna fall for that, you would never leave me with NORMA' Harvey says, watching the way she leaned on his desk and without even realizing it, he started to look her up and down. She looked so sexy in that dress and even though he's noticed before, it always amazed him how perfectly her outfits fell softly on her body. They stare at each other and as usual, they start a conversation with their eyes. Harvey wasn't sure what would have happened next if they both weren't startled by a knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for reading the story guys…let me know how u like it, it's my first and I'm thinking of writing other stuff so I would appreciate a review...comments…critique…anything **_

_**Also I have to say, unfortunately for me, I do NOT own Suits, Harvey or Donna…they wouldn't agree to it **_

Donna jumps and turns around as Connor Fletcher walks into Harvey's office.

"Hi" Connor says smiling at Donna

"Hey" She replies, "sorry I was just…" not knowing how to finish the sentence, she quickly changes the subject. "I'm ready" then turning to Harvey to say goodbye, she realizes that he was already halfway around his desk.

"Connor Fletcher, what brings you so far up the food chain" He asks and Donna realized that Harvey's tone was his 'bash-Donna's-date' tone. She sighes and as quickly as she could, pushes Connor out Harvey's office door.

"Bye Harvey, don't forget the files and DON'T forget my over-time" As she walks off with Connor, she give Harvey one of her coldest stares, which she knew never works on him. It was everybody else that was scared stiff of it.

She didn't know what came over Harvey today and it wasn't just now, it was all day. Whenever she turned around, she caught him staring at her and at lunch, which he offered to take her to as a welcome back lunch, he just had this Harvey Specter smile on his face. They had had a great time like they always do, Donna always enjoys herself with Harvey and she knows that no matter where they are, they are contended to just be with each other. And now, even that little remark he made to Connor was a surprised to her. Granted Harvey was protective and she knew he wanted the best for her but some how it sounded different when he spoke to Connor. Donna knew she loved Harvey, she would tell herself like a brother, but that was just so her feelings wouldn't control her, she needed to be in control of them. Being around Harvey every single day was hard enough, she didn't need her feelings for him taking over and causing her to make mistakes on the job…again. What she couldn't figure out was why Harvey was being mean to Connor, granted he does not like her to say that someone else is a better lawyer than him but Donna only said those things to rile Harvey up. She didn't mean it, no way can anyone compare to the brilliant, hard-working, dedicated, loyal, suave and oh so very handsome Harvey Specter. Donna couldn't believe that she was saying this about a guy she was dating, comparing him to Harvey. She knew all she and Harvey could be was boss/assistant/best friends. So why did it seem as though Harvey was upset but she wasn't about to let it ruin her night. Her first day back at the job she loved and she wanted to celebrate. She was grateful that Connor called and asked her out. That's just the kinds of things she needed from a guy, thoughtfulness, consideration and interest. Connor was interested in her and she was going to enjoy her night.

They left the office and headed to a very quaint, quiet restaurant where they had a great dinner and great conversation.

"This place is beautiful Connor, how did you find it?" She asks

"I've been coming here for years, it's where I can sit and focus on some of my cases" he replies

"I can see how it would help" Donna casually looks around as she continues, "I'm sure Harvey would love it. He is always trying to out do me in picking a good restaurant; this place will blow his mind'

"Yeah well I call it my Harvey-free zone" Connor says sarcastically

"Your what?" Donna asks surprised

"Well I can't let Harvey Specter invade in every area of MY life" He replies as Donna looks at him with a mixture of amusement and shock.

They continue their dinner and then head to the theater where Connor got them tickets to the late show. He knew exactly what she would like and he planned everything perfectly. So why couldn't Donna stop thinking about Harvey. She sighed so many times during the show that Connor thought she was tired, little did he know what was going on in her head. By the end of the night Donna decided she would try to figure out Harvey in the next few days, there was nothing Harvey could keep from her for long. As they left the theater, he suggested they go for drinks but Donna knew she needed to get home and so she declined. The talked about the play as they drove back to her apartment building.

"Connor, thank you for tonight, it was amazing. The whole evening was wonderful." Donna says

"My pleasure Donna, I had a great time too" he replies

"Do you know that Louis would kill to have been there tonight, he loves the theater more than I do I think, kinda creeps me out a bit" she laughed. "Harvey on the other hand would have made fun of the costumes, the acting and the stage. I don't know why he even bothers to come with me but he still comes and I think underneath all that sarcasm he's beginning to love it too" she comments thoughtfully.

"I think I know why" Connor says softly, so softly that Donna didn't even hear him. She really didn't realize how much she was talking about Harvey. "I'm sure he's a man of many different tastes" he says a little louder.

"Oh you wouldn't believe. We always argue on movie night. Harvey forever wants to watch some thing blow up, MEN, and I always want to watch, as he calls it, a 'donna-dramody' she laughed, "but we seem to always end up watching a star-trek marathon, which we can agree on" it was only when she looked at Connor did she realize how much she was talking and she stopped. They pulled up in front her apartment building and Connor got out and opened her door for her. They stood there a few seconds in silence.

"Again, thank you Connor for a wonderful evening. I really needed it" she says, smiling at him and moving toward the door. Connor follows and Donna wasn't sure if he expected to be invited up but she was saved from finding out as her phone began to ring. She looks at her phone and she recognizes the ring tone, it was Greenback Boogie, Harvey had put that as his ring tone on her phone a long time ago. She looks up and it must have shown on her face

"I hope you smile like that when I call, I'll call you tomorrow Donna. Better not to keep the great Harvey specter waiting" he says, pointing to her phone and with that he got into his car and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Harvey your building better be on fire or you better be in the hospital, if not I will put you there myself" Donna scolds as she enters her apartment.

"Don't think I don't know you're smiling" Harvey smirks as he lay on his sofa. "You couldn't wait to get out of that date. So now is the part when you say 'thank you Harvey'"

"And in what universe would I ever need help to get out of a date" Donna asks as she began her nightly routine for bed

"You know you wanted me to call, Donna, didn't you. You were having an awful time, you got bored, you yawned incessantly and if I didn't call he probably would be up in your apartment. So what did the schmock say as you sent him on his way?" Harvey laughs

"Harvey, we ARE in my apartment" Donna says softly

"You mean, you guys…? He asks nervously but couldn't finish the question as he sat up. Harvey felt that sick feeling in his stomach again and he could also feel himself getting angry and jealous. He wanted to rush over to her apartment and punch Connor in his face. It was late, how could that jerk even think of being in her apartment at this time, Harvey thought.

"Donna" Harvey almost sounded as though he was pleading.

"God Harvey, what do I look like…no ok!" and Harvey heard the laughter in her voice and he realized she was kidding. He relaxed again and smiles, she was alone thank God Harvey thought. "ok so now I'm gonna take a shower and you can think about how silly you sounded just now" she says and she realizes she also needed to think about what she just heard in Harvey's voice.

"What I'm going to think about is you in the shower. I'm giving you 15 minutes and you better be out of the shower, naked and in your bed when I call back" he smiles as he thought about it and Donna knew exactly what expression he would have on his face

"I'll be out of the shower and fully DRESSED by the time you call back. I know the routine" she replies, trying to sound harsh.

Harvey smiles as he hang up the phone thinking about what Donna would be doing right now. She would be in her shower, with the warm water running down her slender body, soap, wash cloth, hands, the images floated around in his head. He realized his breathing had quickened and even though he's thought about other women before, no one makes his heart race as much as Donna does just by thinking about her. Or the way she walks into his office, he way she turns and smiles at him from her desk, the look she gives him when he wins his cases, the look she gives him when they are in their can-opener routine, her perfume that always remains with him even after she's walked off. All those things make Harvey's heart skip a beat and he knew the reason why. He waiting the full 15 minutes, nothing more and redialed

"You know some people would consider this a form of stalking" Donna teases, trying to control her emotions as she realized how much she enjoyed laying on her sofa and talking with Harvey late at night

"If you'd just let me come over and watch you shower, then the phone call wouldn't seem so creepy" he replies

"Oh and you standing watching me shower, that, that would be normal" Donna answers amused

"Hey we are anything but normal but if that is what it'll take to be normal, then yeah, I'd watch you shower Donna" Harvey muses

Donna felt her body melt at the thought of him looking at her naked body. She sometimes caught the looks he gave her, especially when she walked into his office, his eyes would take her whole form in and she knew he approved. When he look at her Donna's knees would get weak, it's been 12 years and his looks still has the same effect on her

"Hey you still there?' she heard Harvey's voice on the phone, 'listen Donna, I'm sorry if I interrupted you on your...umm…you know!" he says

"Date Harvey, is that the word you're looking for, my date?" She asks

"Yeah that, sorry if I interrupted, whatever" he replies

"Actually you didn't, I had a nice time but I realized I was tired, so he dropped me home, that's when you called" Donna confesses

"But I thought you said the best part of any night was going for drinks after the play. You are always happy to go for drinks after you drag me to one of those shows" Harvey says playfully

"Yeah well I wasn't out with you tonight, now was I Harvey" Harvey heard Donna's soft voice as she said that and for a moment he didn't know how to reply. His heart told him that it should have been him she was out with tonight but somehow he just couldn't bring himself to say it. He felt defeated by his inability to speak up at the times he knew Donna needed him to, he wanted so badly to let her know what he was thinking. That he wants to be the person she knows would take her to every play, every restaurant, spend hours talking about everything and spend every night making love to her, the person to prove to her just how much she is adored.

"Listen we better get started before I fall asleep again, like last time" Donna laughs, interrupting his thoughts and trying to break the awkward silence after her comment.

"Yeah, ok well I have those files in front of me" Harvey replies, as he turns the conversation to the case for tomorrow.

As was their nightly routine, Harvey and Donna went through his case files. He told her his strategies and she reminded him of what the jury would be looking for and also what his schedule looked like for the following day. Harvey always depended on their late night discussions to put things into perspective for him. He found that having Donna go over things with him was what really helped him, and as promised Donna fell asleep but Harvey didn't mind, he stayed on the phone for a little while and then hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

When Harvey got into work the next morning Donna was there with his morning coffee,

"Next time you fall asleep on me, I'm gonna come over to your apartment and you're not gonna like it" Harvey looks at Donna mischievously, with a smile playing in his eyes

"I've already given the door man a heads up, you're not even gonna get past the front door." Donna quips back

"You think Doug is gonna keep me out" Harvey questions, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes at her

"What makes you think it's Doug?" Donna counters as she gets up and follows Harvey into his office

"Oh you got a new bodyguard" Harvey asks, sitting down at his desk

'I had to, you won't leave me alone" she raises an eyebrow at him, which made Harvey smile

"Files Donna, I need files and get Mike in here, I need those deals" he replies

"Already here" Mike says, coming though the door holding the new deals he got done last night and placed them on Harvey's desk

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to impress me" Harvey comments looking at Mike with a mocking smile

"Impress you…ahaaahahaha…you think I spent all night working on an important deal JUST to impress you Harvey. I know I come across a bit naive but believe me when I say, you don't really do it for me" Mike winks at Harvey

"You done?" Harvey asks annoyed and Mike zips it, knowing that when Harvey said that it meant it was time to shut up

"Ok let's get some actual work done today, Donna find out who the opposing counsel is gonna put up on the stand and who the judge is for today." Harvey orders

"I love it when you're so demanding Harvey" Donna smiles at him biting her bottom lip and walks out the door. Harvey was lost on her for a moment, then turning to Mike

"After you wipe that smug smile off your face Mike, get down to Mr. Walken's office and get those records and go over them and find me something to use. Take Rachel with you if you have to. Go" Harvey orders waving his hand at Mike and opening the documents on his desk.

"Uhm I think I'll get this one done by myself, Rachel may be a little upset and might not want work with me" Mike confesses sadly and Harvey looks up

"Oh did Mikey do something to upset the pretty paralegal?" Harvey asks and when Mike starts to answer, "I don't care, now get to work!" Harvey says matter-of-factly and Mike's face shows a mixture of annoyance and amusement as he gets up and walks off

It was way past 4pm when Harvey got back from court and having used the information Mike got for him, he knew he had this case in the bag. He walks in with his usual cockiness and swagger, Donna was again in awe of her boss knowing exactly how court went. Harvey usually kept her informed by texting or calling her whenever he got a break. Mike was already off, trying to track down another vital witness and Donna was typing up the final agreements Harvey would need to get the witness to sign. As Harvey walks up to her desk, he couldn't help but take in for a moment how beautiful she is. He always loved her red hair and he loved it even more when she left it to fall on her shoulders, the way it would fall as she had her head bent doing her work always made Harvey want to reach out and move it to the side just so he could see her face. But great restraint was needed, they were in the office and no matter how afraid everybody was of him and Donna, he didn't want to risk people talking. He wasn't about to let people start talking about him and Donna and their personal business. He loved her too much to let what happened before ever happen again, it's nobody's business.

As Donna did her work she waited patiently for Harvey to come back, she knew he would be in a good mood as his case went as expected. Before he even came up to her desk she knew he was there, she smelled his perfume and she heard his foot step on the corridor. Donna knew he was standing by her desk without even looking up or taking her eyes of her paperwork, sometimes she just needed to settle the butterflies in her stomach before he saw the expression on her face. Putting on her best poker face, Donna turns to look at Harvey as he stood there watching her.

"Can I help you with something Harvey, staring is not becoming on a playboy. Besides what would people think" she quirks, pointing at the other employees walking around.

It always made Harvey cringe when Donna said that to him, he knew that's how he carried about himself and he knew people said that about him. But Donna of all people should know that was his way of dealing with the situation between them, he went out with lots of women, slept with some of them but how can he tell her that none of them ever matched up to her or even kept his attention for longer than they were in front of him. It was always Donna, it will always be Donna that he thinks about.

Harvey had by this time walked around and sat on Donna's desk, he leans a little further into her space and looks around before catching her eyes, he had a look that Donna saw before but then always dismissed before she read too much,

"I don't care, cuz it would be true" Harvey whispers

For a moment neither of them could look away and Harvey wanted so badly to reach out and touch her cheeks and as he looked into her eyes, the overwhelming feeling and desire to kiss her soft lips took him faster than ever before and as he looked at her lips, he licked his own thinking about how good it would be to feel her kiss him, feel her lips on his, her tongue playing with his. God she was beautiful he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sadly, i own nothing of Suits...it's not my fault, something about copyright blah blah blah :-)**_

"You guys doing that Jedi-mind trick thing?" Mike asks, as he came up to Donna's desk, completely unaware of what was really going on. Harvey and Donna pulls away and Harvey gets up and walks to his office as Donna quickly turns back to her computer

"That's Star Wars not Star Trek, get it right if you're gonna make comments like that and don't ever make comments about Star Trek" Harvey scolds him with a glare that made Mike stop in his tracks.

He looks at Donna and that's when he realized that he DID interrupt something other than their usually Harvey/Donna moments. He walks into Harvey's office and sits down on the sofa with a thoughtful look on his face

"Wanna talk about it?" Mike asks

"Yeah sure, Star Wars is the one with Chewbacca and Star Trek is the one you're not allowed to make fun of" Harvey said without even looking up from his paper work

"What? No, Harvey come on, you know what I mean" Mike responds, disappointed that Harvey would make a joke rather than talk, which was usual for him but Mike knew something was up.

Harvey looks up and rather than look at Mike, his eyes fall on Donna. Who was in the middle of a conversation with Norma. He knew what Mike meant but he also knew that the intercom was ALWAYS on, so he turns the conversation to work instead

"Listen, as much as you might THINK it's my life's mission to let you in on every awesome thought that goes on in my mind, you're old enough. Let's just focus on the case at hand, did you get any thing from your little mission yesterday?" Harvey asks, he looks at Mike, who knew when to let things go with Harvey

"What? Did you even think I wouldn't?" Mike questions sarcastically, "I might not be old enough to know, or trust me, even WANT to know all the creepy things that goes on up there (he waves a finger at Harvey's head) but I do know when someone is being framed and Mr. Walken is being big old framed!" Mike says as he gets up and walks over to Harvey's desk with a triumphant look on his face

"'Big old framed?' what does that even mean" Harvey asks

"You know like a picture frame, a big old frame" Mike replies

"Really?" Harvey looks at Mike skeptically, "ok whatever, talk!" Harvey demanded

"Ok well you remember when we had that sit down with Mr. Walken's second in command, Scott Maxwell, well what we weren't told was that Mr. Maxwell was the key witness for another case, six years ago when Zirkon Investments was being sued for fraud!" Mike says as he looks at Harvey's expression change, they both knew what that meant.

"So I'm thinking we need to pay Mr. Maxwell another visit" Harvey exclaims with a smug smile on his face, knowing once again that this case would not even have to make it to court.

"Well I was thinking we should go to Mr. Walken and let him know what we found, he could just fire Scott." Mike suggests

"Then what fun would that be for us" Harvey replies, giving Mike a sly smile, as he got up from his desk, buttons his jacket and walks out the office, with Mike following. Mike knew that he was about to see Harvey in yet another confrontation and that meant closing the deal in Specter flare.

"Donna..." Harvey started as he came up to her desk, the image of what Mike interrupted still in his mind

"Yeah, he's already down stairs" Donna says and Harvey smiles

"Also, I would need.." He started again

"It'll be on your desk by the time you get back" Donna again says before he could even ask for what he wanted.

Harvey smile at her and she just gave him an arched eyebrow in response. Mike on the other hand was always still amazed at how well they did that, wondering again if what he witnessed earlier would even be answered for him, as he and Harvey walked towards the elevator

"Really, not even complete sentences and it works!" Mike comments, to no one in particular as he follows Harvey. "Do you guys even know that you're doing it when you're doing it?" Mike asks

"I always know when I'm doing it" Harvey answers with a cocky smile and a wink

"Oh I see, that's a reference to sex, so you and Donna…" Mike asks with a raised eyebrow

"if you don't put that eyebrow down and mind your own business, you'll never reach the age to HAVE sex" Harvey threatens as he walks out the elevator and heads towards Ray and his waiting car, as Donna had said he would be waiting, Mike smiles as he followed Harvey.

They came back to the office a little after lunch and they walked towards Mike's cubicle, where they saw Louis waiting. Mike gave Harvey a look that said, save-me, but all Harvey did was smile.

"This is for the sex comment" Harvey mumbles softly so Louis wouldn't hear, then turning to Louis he said, "Hey Louis, Mike says your wife said to tell you hi" and Harvey walks past Louis and left Mike in shock

"Hey…she did not…I mean, I did not say that…Harvey!" Mike calls out to Harvey as he walks away and then turning his eyes on Louis and seeing the angry glare, he tries to pacify him before he could talk, "Louis…" But he was cut off

"Shhsshhh" Louis interjects, "So you and Harvey are in on that joke about my imaginary wife huh, well let's get one thing straight, imaginary or real there's no way she would even go with either one of you, when she has all of this (he motions to his entire body). She knows exactly what it means to get 'Litt up" Louis adds

" 'She knows?!' Mike repeats skeptically, "Louis do YOU think she's real?" He asks slowly as he looks at Louis with disbelief and maybe a little fear

"Whatever, now that the great Harvey Specter is not here to save you, this is what I want…you're gonna go over all the files that are in conference room B. You, not you and Rachel, you, not Harold, who frankly I doubt would even know where conference room B is, and you're gonna copy every thing that you find that has anything to do with Fielders vs. Harper. And it better be on my desk, like yesterday, got it? Good" Louis finishes and walks off leaving Mike staring after him.

As Harvey got to Donna's desk, eager to let her know what he just did to Mike, he was surprised to find that she was not there. He shrugs and puts his hands in his pocket as he enters his office to get started on his afternoon cases. Harvey sat down and turned on his computer, occasionally glancing at Donna's desk and realizing that she was taking a lot longer to get back. Maybe she's with Norma, or doing some copying, or…his thoughts were cut off as Louis enters his office.

_**Thank u all for reading my story...don't worry i'm not done yet :-) But i would appreciate some reviews, u know, a little note to say i'm doing good, bad, can do better, stop writing NOW lol...all will be welcomed. Also this is just my take on the thoughts and story that goes on in between their cases and their firm stuff. So thanks again!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"If this is about Mike, you've only got him for today" He says as he turns back to his computer

"Ahh yeah, I got that. This actually is about someone else…Donna!" Louis replies, and Harvey looks up angrily

"Louis, you are not getting Donna" Harvey mutters

"But someone else is" Louis laughs as he sat down but immediately got back up as he sees Harvey move from his desk and head towards him

"What?" Harvey growls at Louis

"Yeah, so I think I…ahm…yeah, I have this meeting with Jessica…I should get going…" Louis fumbles

"I swear to God Louis if you don't tell me what you're talking about, I'm gonna kick your ass" Harvey threatens

"Yeah, ahhmm, you see I was just minding my own business, well like I usually do and I noticed this guy hanging around Donna's desk. He looked familiar and I was trying to figure out where I knew him from, I think maybe I saw him at Bonnie's Bristro, oh wait no, I think it was the Palace Theater…" Louis explains

"Louis!" Harvey mutters as he clenched his teeth, glaring at Louis. Harvey didn't understand where all this anger was coming from but he realized that it started the minute he heard Louis say that some guy was hanging around Donna's desk

"DA's office, that's where I know him from, heck of a lawyer, I once had to go up against him. Jessica gave me the case 'cuz she said she knew I'd win. Poor schmock didn't stand a chance" Louis exclaims smiling widely. When he looked at Harvey, he saw that Harvey was on the verge of actually kicking his ass and so he backed away. As he got to the door Louis turns and looks at Harvey, "Yeah, I don't really know what's going on between you guys but I just thought that if it wasn't you that maybe I would…you know…but after seeing the way that guy looked at Donna, I know that he really saw her for the beautiful, powerful, amazing woman that she is. So yeah, somebody's getting Donna" Louis finished as he left Harvey's office.

Harvey just couldn't believe that it had to be Louis of all people to make him fully understand why he was feeling the way he was these past few days. After Louis left, Harvey sat back down at his desk, work forgotten, Mike forgotten, and kicking Louis's ass forgotten. He sat there and stared at Donna's desk, her empty desk, her empty desk that he looked at for weeks when Jessica fired her and now, now there's that feeling again. That she was gone and this time it was not just her not being in the building but emotionally she was drifting away from him. So many times Harvey thought about how things could have been different between them and they didn't let it, "why" he thought.

Later that same day, Harvey was out at a meeting when Donna got back to the office, she hoped he hadn't notice that she was back late from her lunch. There were a couple of notes on her desk and a few files that she knew Harvey needed her to work on, so she got right to those and an hour later she saw Harvey heading back to his office with Mike. When Harvey got closer she heard their conversation and saw Harvey looking at her, she was a bit shocked at the expression on his face but she just went on with her work

"Mike, go work on that…somewhere other than here" Harvey says and Mike looks from Harvey's face to Donna and realizes that it was time to go. Harvey passes Donna's desk and went to his own, as he sat down he just stares at her.

"Donna" Harvey calls to her after a few minutes and she got up and walks slowly into his office

Donna wasn't sure what to expect, she remembered their moment this morning and the words that Harvey said before Mike came up. It was all still playing in her head, it played in her head all through lunch. Even as Connor talked and make jokes she just couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. She just keep thinking about Harvey, his words…what did they mean…what would have happened. She even started to think that Harvey would never be caught dead in the suit Connor was wearing or that silly tie he had on, then she stopped herself, she was comparing the guy she was out with to Harvey Specter. That was what she always did and it never turned out good for the guy after a few dates, it never turned out good for her either, because she always ended up dateless and Harvey-less

"Yeah, about those files…I'm working on them and you calling me into your office isn't gonna speed up the process" Donna began as she entered, trying to sound as sassy as she could. Harvey looks at her.

"How was lunch?" Harvey inquires and it surprised Donna because he didn't reply to her remark or didn't even change his expression, which if she was honest with herself looked like hurt and anger all in one

"Fine, why?" Donna replies

"Just asking! How's Connor?" He got up and moved to the sofa in his office, Donna turns and follows him with her eyes

"He's wonderful, Harvey what's this about, and I've got work to do…for you if you remember!" Donna answers, a little disturbed that Harvey was acting this way. She didn't like the way he looked and she didn't like the way he said Connor name

"I don't feel so good Donna" Harvey says softly, causing Donna to rush to the sofa. As she sat down, she put her hand on Harvey's arm and then touched his forehead.

"Why, what's wrong?" Donna asks and as Harvey turns to look at her he saw such concern and worry in her eyes that he knew right then and there he had to tell her. Without giving her a moment, Harvey reaches up and touches Donna cheek, tracing his finger down the side and stopping at her chin, he lifts her head a little and looks into her eyes

"I feel like I'm losing you" He replies softly. Donna heard none of the cocky, smug, self confident tone that Harvey would normally use on all those other women. His voice was soft and tender and as she looked into his eyes and felt his hand on her skin, she couldn't help but melt. Her heart just went off at a million beats a minute and she wanted so much to kiss him and tell him he could never loose her

"Harvey, I'm back and I'm here for you" She responds and stops because she didn't trust herself to continue, not sure what else she would confess to him

"I don't mean work," Harvey confesses, still looking into her eyes, "I know you'll always be here for me, as my assistant. But I meant outside of work…am I losing you outside of work Donna?" Harvey looks at her and she knew that he meant to Connor. They couldn't seem to stop looking at each other and Harvey's thumb kept lightly caressing her skin, which made it hard for her to talk

"Harvey…" Donna whispers and the feel of her hot breathe so close to his lips made it impossible for Harvey to stop himself from leaning in to kiss her. As their lips touched, soft and warm, Donna immediately got up

"Harvey, this is your office" she sighs as she moved away from the sofa and held on to the desk to steady herself. Harvey got up and moved towards her

"Donna, I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on. But I think we need to talk about it" Harvey says as he came close to her, he wanted so badly to take her in his arms and feel her body close to his but he knew she would just pull away again

"Yeah I think we should. Why don't you come over tonight and we can talk" She replies, knowing that 'talk' was not what was on their mind a few moments ago. Harvey smiles and looks at her with such love and passion that Donna's heart and body ached to be in his arms.

She walks out of Harvey's office and back to her desk with the scent of him and the feel of his touch still making her heart race. Harvey got back to his desk and for the first time in weeks he felt good. He could still feel her soft lips, even though she pulled away. He knew that tonight he had to say what was in his heart, all these years of feelings, he had to let this beautiful woman know what was in his heart, what was on his mind.

Donna left the office that evening and as she headed home, she wasn't sure what the night would bring. Harvey wanted them to talk and knowing Harvey it had to be serious for him to actually want to sit down. He's not the kind of man that discussed feelings, heck he would never even admit how proud he was of Mike at times, knowing what they've been through and what Mike has accomplished in the few months he had been at Pearson Hardman. Sometimes Harvey would say a simple 'thank you' for the things she did for him and occasionally he would say 'I'm sorry' for stuff that he knew he messed up at but never once did there come a time when Harvey wanted to talk. Donna got home and started dinner, she knew Harvey would not eat before he got there and as stubborn as he is at times, she would make him sit down and have dinner before they talked. As she was coming out her bedroom, having just showered and dressed, she heard the knock on the door.

Harvey tried to not be nervous, this was Donna…his best friend, his assistant…but that did not calm him down. He wondered how she would react. He knew she loved him, he knew he loved her but they've gone so long with keeping those feelings hidden that bringing them out may have consequences that they were not sure they wanted. The one thing he knew was that he had to keep her in his life, no matter what they decided on tonight.

_**Ok this one was a little longer...hope u all enjoyed...keep the reviews coming, i need the encouragement :-) **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok so ahmmm this is my very FIRST attempt at writing this kind of scene...please don't hate me if i don't get it right lol...so here goes...enjoy! Why oh why do i NOT own Suits!?**_

Donna opened the door and she smiles at him, glad to see that he did go home and change. He wore a grey v-neck jersey and black jeans, she was always amazed at how Harvey could look sexy in anything he wore. Harvey notices that Donna had just showered and her simple strap dress showed off her cleavage and her legs in just the right way. He wasn't surprised at how gorgeous she looked because to him she could pull of any outfit

"Barolo!" Harvey states, holding up the bottle of wine, as he steps into her apartment with a slight smile on his lips

"Is there any other kind worth drinking" Donna laughs as she took the bottle and heads to the kitchen to pour them two glasses. Harvey follows her and he took in the image of Donna in her kitchen, talking and laughing and he smiled

"What?' she turns and caught him staring

"You seem very domesticated" He laughs and Donna arches her eyebrow at him. "I'm just saying, you look good…what, it's a compliment" Harvey finished weakly, looking around her kitchen and trying to avoid eye contact, Donna saw that he was a bit worried she would be angry so she laughs and just gave him his glass and walks to the sofa and sat down

"I'm making dinner and as I'm sure you did NOT eat anything yet, you are going to have some" Donna said very firmly as Harvey sat down next to her. He looks at her and gave her a very sly smile

"No argument here" Harvey said knowing that Donna was a good cook and he did feel hungry. But at the moment the hunger he felt for her distracted him even more as he turned on the sofa to look at her. He could smell her perfume and it made his heart race. He wanted to bury his nose in her neck and kiss her slowly on her soft skin.

"Harvey" Donna says softly as she realizes that he had gotten silent and was just looking at her, "listen if you came here to just sit and not talk, I kinda think that would defeat the purpose of this evening" She said wearily.

But before she had a chance to even wait for him to reply Harvey reaches out and kisses her on her lips. He kissed her softly and slowly, caressing her lips and savouring the taste of her. Donna couldn't believe what was happening but all she knew was that Harvey was kissing her, the man she had loved for all these years. Donna put her hands up and pressed them on Harvey chest, making him moan as he felt her hands touch him. She felt him moan into her mouth and her heart skipped a beat at how good that sounded. His hands were holding her face and Donna felt him caress her cheeks as he continued to kiss her. Harvey wanted to wrap his arms around her but he needed to take things slowly and with the way he felt right now, he didn't want to risk her pulling away again. He needed her, he needed to touch her, to feel her skin against his, he needed to make her happy, to show her how much she meant to him and how much he longed for her. As these thoughts were going through Harvey's head he felt Donna's hands move off his chest and he thought she was going to pull away but then he felt her move closer and her hands were on his back, caressing him and Harvey felt his body stir even more with desire. He heard her moan his name and Harvey loved the way it sounded. Harvey slowly began opening his mouth and as he did so he felt Donna's mouth open and he could feel her hot breath on his mouth and it drove him crazy. Donna slowly pushed her tongue into Harvey's mouth and she felt his tongue touch hers. It took them both by surprise, the amount of desire that it created in their bodies as they kissed. Their kisses started to get deeper and more aggressive and they both knew they wanted each other with all urgency. Harvey puts his arms around Donna and slowly lifts her so she was straddling him and he moves his hands down her body, wanting to touch every part of her. The feel of her body on his was enough to make Harvey loose control and as Donna started moving slowly on him, he knew he needed to be as close to her as he could get.

"Donna" Harvey's voice was breathless and low, "Donna, I need you now" he murmurs and Donna stops and looks into his eyes. She gets up and takes his hands in hers and pulls him to his feet, as Harvey got up, Donna wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply and passionately, letting her lips and tongue show him that she desperately needed him too. After a few minutes she lets go of him and starts walking to her bedroom and Harvey follows her. As they enters her bedroom Harvey grabsd Donna from behind and pulls her to him and she could feel his desire even more now as their bodies pressed against each other. She wanted to enjoy the feel of him like that because it let her know exactly how much she excited him. She turns around and presses her body closer to him and they held each other for a few minutes, just holding on and taking in the moment that they both thought would never come. Harvey breathed in her scent and buries his face in her hair as he felt Donna's lips on his neck, slowly moving along his jaw and finally capturing his lips again. She kisses him with such longing that Harvey knew that it was all the years they wasted not wanting to cross that line or destroy their perfect friendship. But all that didn't matter now because the way they felt about each other, and not just the desire that burned in their bodies, but the way they knew each other, the way Harvey needed her to be a part of everything in his life and the way Donna needed to take care of him, they knew that this was the right moment in time, the right moment in their life. Harvey pulls away slightly from Donna, as they both needed to catch their breath and looked into her eyes, he could see the tears that were there.

"Nothing else matters now Donna, except you and me. You are all I need and the only woman I love" Harvey says, his voice soft and tender as he strokes her cheek with his thumb. "How could you let me be so dumb all these years" he smiles slyly at her

"Harvey, it's just like you to make a joke at a time like this" Donna replies but the words she heard coming from the man she loves made her heart skip a beat.

Harvey raises an eyebrow at her and said very slowly and gutturally

"Well it's no joke now Donna Paulsen, that I love you and right now I want to make love to you, I need you" As he said that Donna smiles and puts her hands on his chest and took a couple steps back and stood at the side of the bed.

She slowly starts to take off her clothes, looking Harvey in his eyes, she pushes the straps of her dress slowly of her shoulders, letting it move down her body, pushing it down her hips and letting it fall to the ground and as she did that Harvey buries his hands deep in his pockets, the desire to reach out and touch her made even his fingers twitch. He tilts his head to the side and looks at her passionately and smiles slyly as he enjoys watching her movements. Donna slowly reaches up and undid her bra and let it fall to the ground. Harvey's eyes took in the woman in front of him, his beautiful Donna. He looks at every inch of her body as she stood there waiting for him but he couldn't stand to be so far from her anymore. Harvey quickly walks up to Donna and grabs her to him and kisses her hungrily, wrapping his arms around the small of her back and Donna wraps her arms around Harvey's neck and she clings to him. Harvey's hands explores Donna's body, touching, caressing. As they pull away to catch their breaths, Harvey takes off his jersey and Donna reaches out and starts to unbutton his jeans and as she did so, Harvey felt her hands brush against his body under his jeans and the sensation made him catch his breath and he let out a slow soft moan. He quickly moves her hands away, not wanting to lose control too soon and finished taking off his jeans. As they stood there naked, eager, hungry, in love, Harvey reaches out and slowly pulls Donna to him, she runs her hands up Harvey's arms and onto his shoulders, enjoying the feel of his bare skin. Donna lets her hands move up the back of his head into his hair and down his back, feeling every muscle. The feeling of Donna's hands moving over his body drove Harvey crazy with desire, he let out a deep moan as he kisses her passionately. Harvey moves his hand between their bodies, down Donna's stomach and as his hand touches her between her legs Donna moanes loudly, breaking their kiss. Harvey loved the sounds she was making and the look of passion and desire on her face and he wanted more, he wanted to give her so much pleasure but he knew he would not be able to control himself much longer either. Donna knew her body was getting weaker with every touch and caress and being so close to Harvey was making her head spin. She didn't know how or when Harvey picked her up and then they were both on the bed. She on her back and Harvey on his side, kissing her, caressing her body and she felt his hands moved down from her face and then on her breast, slowly caressing her and then his mouth replaced his hand and Donna's body shivered. As Harvey raises his head to look at Donna, he brings his body over hers and Donna wraps her legs around him. As they mold their bodies together at that moment, Harvey kisses her tenderly. Slowly they move together, enjoying each moment, each sensation and Harvey looks into her eyes

"I love you" he says softly

"I love you too" she replies and Harvey kisses her and then buries his head on her shoulders, moving faster with the emotions and passion and hunger they had for each. Their bodies move perfectly together, Donna moans over and over from deep inside of her as she was completely consumed with pleasure and Harvey calls out her name as they both went over the edge and then they held on tight, not wanting the moment to end. After a little while Harvey kisses her again and again, her eyes, her cheeks, her neck and then found her mouth again. His kisses were soft and tender as he savoured the taste of her lips and the feeling in his body as he was pressed against her until they lay exhausted and complete and happy.

_**How did i do?! Did u feel it?...their connection that is?! lol...let me know ok, thank u for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

As they lay on the bed, Donna resting her head on Harvey's chest and his arms around her, they knew they didn't need to talk to know what the other felt. Even in this moment they could just lay there and know that the other was happy and contented and fulfilled. Harvey knew that Donna was happy that this happened, he knew she wasn't worried about what was going to happen, the way her body felt relaxed on his. He tightens his hold on her and as she shifts her body to move closer to him, Harvey felt a stirring within him and he knew he wanted her again, he wanted to make love to her again. She excited him and he loved the feel of her skin and the scent of her body intoxicated him like he's never felt before with anyone. But he knew he had to wait, there was time for ravishing her to his hearts content but for now he'd hold her and enjoy the way her naked body lay on his and the fact that he just made love to the woman he loves, he'd never experienced that before.

Donna smiles as she listenes to Harvey heartbeat, that sound and the feel of him, slowly made her eyes close. She was happy, she was contented and she knew that this was right. Nothing else matters, that's what Harvey told her and she believed him cuz she trusted him. She knew that whatever happened after this would only bring them closer together, if that was even possible. She felt Harvey's arms tighten around her and as she moves to get closer to him, she could feel his body tense but then he relaxed and she smiles. She knew he wanted to make love again and so did she but for now all she wanted was to enjoy the feeling of being in Harvey Specter's arms. She'd watched so many women come and go through his life but never once did she ever think that he felt love for any of them, simply by the way he would talk or NOT talk about whatever woman he was dating at the time, when they were at work, or hanging out.

Shortly after that, they fell asleep in the same position, Donna getting up once to make sure Harvey's shoulder wasn't in a bad position and Harvey got up a couple of times to make sure it was real and he just pulls her closer and goes back to sleep.

* * *

"Harvey, I told you about staring" Donna says as she opens her eyes to find Harvey laying on his side looking at her. She saw that it was morning and he had brought coffee and toast, she was amazed at how caring he could be

"Yeah that was at the office" Harvey states, "I think after last night I am allowed to stare, as it turns out when I know that I'm the reason for your glow" he says with his usual cocky smile

"Oh God, you are so arrogant Harvey. Do you even listen to yourself when you speak?' Donna asks, turning to look at him with a deadpan expression. "I think you're the one that's glowing, I mean if your smile gets any bigger than that, you'll look more like the Joker than Batman" Donna says teasingly

"Ok I'll admit it, I'm comfortable enough in my manhood to say it, I'm glowing and you, Donna Paulson…" Harvey says as he pulls her on top of him and Donna laughs,"…is the reason for it" and with that Harvey pulls Donna's head down to meet his and kisses her with all the passion and fervor that he felt for her and Harvey knew this time he was going to ravish her to his hearts content. They spent the rest of the morning enjoying the passion and love that consumed their relationship. It wasn't until Donna looked at the clock on the night-stand that she realized what time it was

"Harvey, it's almost 8am, we're gonna be late for work" Donna says anxiously , sitting up in bed.

"Hey, Harvey Specter gets in whatever time he wants" Harvey replies and he lay lazily with his arm under his head

"Well I'm not Harvey Specter and I'm supposed to be at work for 8am, so I have to go" Donna says, moving the covers and getting out of bed. Harvey just turned his head and watches as she got up and walks to the bathroom. He smiles when he heard the shower come on and he quickly got up and moved to stand by the door, looking at Donna as she steps into the shower

"I do believe there was a conversation about me being able to watch you shower" Harvey says suddenly, making Donna jump as she turns around

"Harvey!" she screams, "you scared me, get out" and she threw the towel at him and started to closed the glass door of the shower, then she said seductively "besides, I don't think you'd be able to handle what I do when I'm in here" and with that Donna closes the door and left Harvey staring at her. Harvey's mind went wild with imagination, remembering the thoughts he had that night when they had laughed about it. He rather enjoyed standing there looking at her and realized that his imagination was nothing compared to reality. Harvey wanted badly to open that shower door and take pleasure in the feel of Donna's wet body but he knew her well enough to know, as much as she might enjoy it, she'd be upset that she was late to work. So he went back to the bed, gathered his clothes, got dressed and went to the kitchen for another cup of coffee.

Ray dropped Donna off at the office before driving Harvey home to shower and get ready for the day. As she walked to her desk, Donna heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Jessica headed towards her and she did not look happy

"Where is he?" Jessica asks calmly

"He's not in yet" Donna replies a little nervously, knowing that is not what Jessica meant

"I know he's not, so where is he?' Jessica asks and Donna hopes her face was not flushed, she puts on her usual poker face and looks at Jessica

"He's running late, as far as I understand he had a late night trying to close a client" Donna states, "but he'll be in in about an hour"

"Good, when he gets here, have him come see me" Jessica says and as she walks off, she turns and looks at Donna, "oh Donna, one more thing…did he close the client?" Jessica asks

"He's Harvey Specter, of cause he did" Donna replies with an arched eyebrow and she smiles at Jessica. Jessica walks off, sashaying her hips as she left. Donna sat down and smiles to herself knowing she was the client and Harvey did close her. The deal was done.

_**Ok guys, let me know what u think...i'm super excited with what i have in store, so let me know if u think it's going interesting so far :-) Reviews keep me wanting to update...just saying!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys, thank u soooo much for ur encouragement, it really is helping me to write more...knowing u all are enjoying it :-)**_

As Donna sat down at her desk to get started on the day, Mike walkes up to her with a look of amazement and worry

"Oh is the puppy lost" she asks sarcastically

"I am actually, or at least I think I'm in some weird time zone. Is Harvey in yet?" Mike inquires sounding confused

"Nope not yet, why, what did you do" Donna responds concerned

"Me, why would you automatically think I did something? Donna, that hurts" Mike pretended to pout as Donna smiles at him, "yeah ok ammm, the thing is I was supposed to meet Harvey outside Mr. Walken's office but when I got there and I'm just saying that I may have been a FEW minutes later…ahhh he wasn't. So I am a little confused, Harvey's never NOT where he says he will be and he definitely is never late" Mike said and looks at Donna, waiting for a reply

"Well MAYBE he was INSIDE the building, did you check?" Donna asked sarcastically because she knew exactly where Harvey was. Mike gave her a quick laugh and rolled his eyes

"Well, I'll give him another 20 minutes, but that's it" Mike says, quoting the line from 'Airplane'

Donna looks at Mike and she shakes her head

"Nooooooooo" She says and Mike straightens up, with a look of surprise

"No, doesn't work…did I do it right…yeah ok, no" he says dejectedly and turns as Harvey walks up to them

"Does Barry Manilow know that you raid his wardrobe?" Harvey said as he looks at Mike, Donna laughs and Mike turns to her

"Hey when he quotes from "The Breakfast Club' you laugh, I'll have you know my quote WAS funny" and they both sarcastically laugh at each other and Mike walks off to meet Harvey in his office.

They spend the day going through their normal routine, Harvey going to see Jessica as Donna told him she was looking for him, Louis being the same douchbag but trying to be like Harvey, yet falling waaaay short of the mark. In all the legal drama that Harvey and Mike had to go through for the day and all the office duties and gossip that Donna had to catch up on, they did not forget to keep in touch with each other throughout the day. Donna would send Harvey his next appointment and meeting scheduled via his phone when he was out and when he was in the office, it would be there on his desk or on the computer. But Harvey would remember to take the time to send her a text at anytime just to let her know her was thinking about her. Mike would see him on his phone, either sending or reading a text and whatever it was it always had Harvey in a good mood

"_Hey, waiting for Edward Schales to arrive for the meeting…just want to say I love u" Harvey texts_

" _I love u too" Donna reply_

Harvey reads it and as he's on his way into the meeting, his phone beeps again

"_Maybe I'll let u join me in the shower tonight!" Was the text and Harvey smiles slyly as he reads it, thinking about what Donna had said to him this morning. He goes into his meeting with a little more swag to his walk and a lot more cockiness to his attitude. _

The rest of the day went by very slowly for both Harvey and Donna, they wanted to be out of the office and alone, away from the people who couldn't know about their relationship. They didn't think that people needed to know about their personal lives and they knew that it wouldn't affect their work, so they were happy to be the normal Harvey/Donna team at the office but they had their little get-away out of the office, when it was just the two of them, talking, laughing and making love whenever they wanted. At the end of work that night, Jessica wanted to meet with Harvey so Donna told him she would head out and he could call her when he's finished. She left the office not sure how things would work out in terms of being together. Would they be in her apartment or his? She knew how he loved his place and as cozy as hers was, it was too familiar to a lot of people in her life. Rachel, Mike and Louis knew where she lived and they had visited her a couple times. Well just Rachel and Mike, Louis only told her he knew where she lived on the many occasions he asked her to the opera because he always offered to pick her up. But the fact was that they, anyone of them, could pass by her apartment looking for her. So it was better to be at Harvey's and she sent him a text to let him know she would be at his place in case he went over to her apartment after leaving the office.

Donna got to Harvey's place and when the elevator door opened up, she couldn't help but think of all the other women who rode that same elevator. It's not a thought that made Donna sad, the fact was that she and Harvey had a past with other people and in light of the fact that they could never bring themselves to admit their feelings all these years, the reality of other people being in their lives was something they had to deal with. Then Donna remembered Connor! She couldn't believe that she had forgotten him these past few days. He had called her like he said he would but because of all the work she had to catch up on and the new situation with Harvey, she had forgotten to call him back. She told herself that she would call him in the morning and sort things out, they went out on a few dates and they never slept together, she made sure of not doing that with anyone that she dated for only a few months. Donna told herself that it was because men were only after one thing and she was not going to let a man dictate when she has sex. The real reason, and she could say it now, was because she knew that after that one night with Harvey so many years ago, she's never found anyone else that she wanted to make love to. The last person she had sex with was Paul, her last real boyfriend, and they were in an exclusive relationship for years. Her thoughts went on and on like that as she busied herself getting dinner together, something simple she thought. She didn't want Harvey thinking she was trying to impress him with a lot of fancy cooking. She knew the comments and cocky smile that he would have all night if she did that, so she settled for a simple dinner and then headed to the bedroom to change.

Harvey walks into his place and he felt a difference right away, there was a smell of something wonderful coming from the kitchen and as he walked further into his condo he heard soft jazz music playing and he smiles. He walks into his bedroom to change and he smiles to himself as he realizes that Donna was in the shower and he heads straight for the bathroom door. As he got there, expecting to see her silhouette behind the closed shower door, he was surprised to see the door was already open and there she stood, waiting for him. Harvey couldn't believe the picture in front of him, his beautiful Donna was standing in his shower, wet, naked, smiling and looking so delicious. Harvey licks his lips as he looks at her entire body

"As I promised" Donna says, smiling mischievously at him

Harvey's action became a blur to him as he got out of his clothes as quickly as he could and joined her in the shower. As he stepped in Donna put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, kissing him hungrily. Harvey felt the way she kissed him and he matched it with full force. How could he ever get enough of this woman, he thought. They held on to each other, kissed each other and let their hands explore every part off each other.

When they eventually come out of the bedroom, happy and glowing, Donna got busy with dinner. They sat down to a quiet dinner on his terrace and they talk about the day, it feels so comfortable to them both. The only part of their relationship that changed was that they were now allowed to physically and verbally express their love for and to each other. Their banter, their closeness, their innate ability to read each other's minds, their friendship, it was still there and it felt good. Nothing was going to go wrong or at least that's what they thought!

**_Thank u to NCISVILLE (so many reviews!), katyfr, SaraStare, save-ferris, K9chaos, Susan87, LivivngNMYWorld, cmackie, redangle365 and all the Guest for ur comments...thank u for the compliments and encouragement...so keep letting me know what u all think, cuz imma keep writing :-)_**


	11. Chapter 11

When Harvey got to work the next morning, Mike was standing by Donna's desk talking. They seemed to be engrossed in the conversation and Donna was laughing at something Mike was saying. As Harvey approaches them he felt a tinge of jealousy, not because he felt Mike was making a move on Donna but because he wanted Donna's attention all for himself. He knew it was stupid to even think like that but after all these years of pretending and not being honest to both himself and Donna, he just felt possessive of her now. Every look, every laugh, every emotion, he wanted for himself just to make up for all the years they lost but he shook those feelings aside and walked up to the two people he cared about most in the world

"Those better be the Zirkon merger deals in your hands" Harvey says as he passes them and heads to his office, giving Donna a wink as Mike's back was turned trying to pick up the documents that had fallen when Harvey came up

"Ahh yeah, got them done this morning" Mike answered as he follows Harvey into his office, "Do you know that Louis acts out parts of Shakespeare plays in the copy room late at night?" Mike asks as he puts the file on the desk

"Not the topic of this conversation but yes" Harvey replies as he opens the files

"You should have seen him, the guy was in the zone. "Doth my eyes deceive me fair maiden" and a lot of doest and goest and bowing and stuff…yeah it was a show alright…freaked me out" Mike says as he did some of the actions that he remembered Louis doing, walking around the room. Harvey always enjoyed Mike's antics and he smiles as he watches Mike imitate Louis

"The guy's begging to be caught, I'm almost tempted to walk in on him but then how would Donna be able to use it as leverage" Harvey gave Donna a quick look and he saw her smile, as she heard everything, "now back to the case. When does the meeting between Walken and Edwards take place?" Harvey asks

"At five" Mike replies quickly then changes the subject, "Donna does have a lot of leverage on a lot of people huh" he said looking in the direction of Donna's desk. Harvey glances up at him and then follows his stare

"It's Donna" Harvey simply says and continues his work

"I wonder what leverage she has on you, I mean, there has to be a reason she controls you the way she does" Mike looks quizzically at Harvey but his expression changes when Harvey looks at him sternly

"You think she controls me?" Harvey asks with a dead-pan expression on his face

"I don't mean control, more like guides, no I actually mean control" Mike finishes as he watches Harvey look at Donna and smile, "and judging from your expression, I'm guessing that's how it is" Mike said, smiling because he realized that what he had thought about them was right. Harvey at that point realized that Mike was looking at him and quickly changes the subject

"Not your concern, what you should be worried about is if Edwards convinces Walken that he should drop the case, so I suggest you get to those by-laws." Harvey states as he turns his chair and faces Mike.

Mike got up and starts to walk out of Harvey's office but he turns around and says

"Oh and you know how I know that I'm right?" Mike asks, challenging Harvey

"Yeah, you're a smart ass!" Harvey shot back sarcastically

"I asked Donna" Mike replies as he gives Harvey a knowing look and a cocky grin

As he walks past Donna's desk he just smiles at his friend and motions his head towards Donna. Harvey rolls his eyes at Mike and looks at Donna. When she left his place this morning, she wasn't dressed for work and now as he looked at her standing by her desk, Harvey couldn't help but think of her naked body which made him smile slyly and lick his lips.

Donna knew what Harvey was thinking as she walked into his office, she saw him looking at her and smiling and she walks around his desk and as she places some document on his desk for him to sign, she leans in close enough for him to get a good look at her ample cleavage

"If you don't wipe that look off your face before someone sees you, I'm not gonna show you my special talent tonight" Donna says seductively and Harvey had to restrain himself at that point. The effect that her words and closeness had on his body made Harvey moan in his throat

"Hmmm, you're not making this easy for me" Harvey replies hoarsely

"It's called leverage" Donna states and winks at him before walking back to her desk. Harvey's smile grew as he watches her in amazement.

Not long after Donna had made a call to Connor to arrange a time for them to meet, she didn't want him to think it was a date so she asked if she could see him for lunch so they could discuss something. When she got to the restaurant Connor was already there waiting, she went up to him and he stood up to give her a hug

"Wow you look great" He says as she sat down

"Thank you, how have you been?" Donna asks

"Well you know a lawyer's life…never a dull moment" Connor laughs, "I was actually wondering when I was going to hear from you. It's been a while and as I recall, you didn't return any of my calls" Connor said looking intently at her

"Well you know a legal assistant's life…never a free moment" She laughs nervously, "that's kind of what I wanted us to talk about. It's just that being back at work has been really hectic and I just think that I need to concentrate more on that. I've enjoyed all the times we spent together but I think with the situation at work that I can't really commit to having a serious relationship that takes me away from Pearson Hardman" Donna said looking intently at Connor, she didn't want him to read the wrong things by her words. He was a good friend and she didn't want him to be upset

"Is that really all it's about…you loving your JOB so much?' Connor questions after a few moments, and he stresses on the word job, which made Donna cringe inside, hoping he wasn't going to ask a question she knew she would have to lie about again

"Connor, listen, we can sit here and discuss this situation as long as you want and you can ask as many questions as you feel you need to but what will that do, and I'm just trying to be honest about our relationship right now. Don't get me wrong, I think you are an amazing person and you deserve…"

"Oh come on Donna, don't give me the 'it's not you, it's me' crap" Connor interrupts with a sarcastic laugh, "and yes there are questions that I have but like you said, what will that do. You've obviously made up your mind and me coming here thinking this was going to be our seventh date clearly proves that it's definitely not me…it's YOU" Connor said abrasively and he looks Donna straight in her eyes as he got up and walked out the restaurant.

Donna was left sitting there, almost afraid to even think about the situation and that she wanted to go after him and try to make him understand but she knew he never would if she wasn't willing to tell him the truth. How could she tell him the truth, she wasn't even sure what was going on with her and Harvey. All she knew was that it felt good, it felt right and it was what they both wanted but were they being pragmatic. Were they really ready to have a full-fledged relationship, a relationship that they would have to hide at work and from their friends. Donna told herself that what she did was right, she couldn't be in a relationship with Connor knowing that she couldn't give him what Harvey already had…her heart!

_**Thank you for enjoying it…also just want to give an idea of what Connor looks like (cuz I kinda have it in my head lol) he's tall, light brown hair, muscular and has kind of a rugged but well kept appearance, being the ADA and all, graduated 4th in his class at Yale. Didn't really see a place in the story for that info, so I thought I'd share it here…hope that sounds ok for a potential opposition for the hand of the fair maiden in this story lol**_


	12. Chapter 12

While this was happening Harvey was in Jessica's office discussing a benefit they all had to attend

"Harvey, this is a very important benefit and I am begging you, do not blow it off" Jessica requests with a fixed expression on her face

"Jessica, I'm offended you would even think I would" Harvey gives her a sly smile, "Nothing would be more enticing than a room full of tightwads who talk of nothing but their own benevolence" Harvey responds

"And here I was thinking you would fit right in" Jessica counters as she sat back on her chair

"The difference is, I don't HAVE to talk about myself" Harvey replies as he got up, buttoned his jacket and headed for the door, he turns around and gives her a cocky smile "my eminence speaks for itself"

Harvey leaves Jessica's office and heads straight for Mike's desk

"What are you doing?" Harvey asks and Mike looks up startled

"I'm ahhh doing the due diligence analysis on Zirkon Investments like you asked?" Mike explaines, looking at Harvey with a quizzical expression

"And you're not done yet?" Harvey questions with a sneering look on his face

"You JUST asked me to do it, before u went into Jessica's office, JUST asked me, like what 10 minutes ago" Mike looks at Harvey dubiously,

"More than enough time for boy wonder" Harvey offers with a smirk

"ahhh but even boy wonder needs time to rest" Mike quips back, leaning back in his chair

"Would you like to leave it for tomorrow and take the rest of the night off" Harvey asks with a concerned look on his face

"Well I would actually, I was hoping…" Mike starts to smile as he straightens up, he looks at Harvey only to see Harvey narrow his eyes and tilt his head at him, "ah haha, you're being sarcastic" Mike adds as Harvey starts to walk off

"Get it done and in my office before you leave tonight. I would help but it's not my job, besides I have a brain numbing benefit to attend this evening, and I'm sure Louis would be a hit" Harvey snickers

"Yeah sure, I have no plans, I'll spend the rest of the night getting this done because 'you do what I tell you, when I tell you'" Mike imitates Harvey's voice as he gets back to his work.

Later that night as Harvey and Donna stepped onto the dining hall to join the other guests at the GT Global benefit, he couldn't help but lean in and whisper in her ear before anyone notices them

"You look absolutely ravishing" Harvey murmurs and Donna smiles as he puts his hand on the small of her back and leads her into the crowd

"I cannot believe that you convinced Jessica that I should be here" Donna exclaims, "Usually it's only for tightwads and their dates" she laughs

"That's the second time someone has implied that I'm a tightwad" Harvey protested, looking hurt, "besides I couldn't very well just bring you as my date now could I, so I explained to Jessica that with your help I'd better be able to feel out potential clients" Harvey explains. Donna immediately turns to face Harvey

"So you brought me here to use me Harvey?" Donna questions with an arched eyebrow and a hand on her hip

"No, I brought you here because I knew it would be easier to make it through the night if you were with me as opposed to me having to listen to Louis explain why the associates fear him. Personally I think it's the ears, freaks me out" Harvey murmurs, looking around the room.

Donna smiles, she's happy that Harvey feels that way, happy that even at a time like this he wanted her there. It really showed her, without him having to say it, how important their relationship is to him. This kind of function she knew Harvey had the opportunities to meet different women and find some distraction from all the business talk but with him arranging for her to come along, really showed that he wanted her to trust him.

Harvey hoped that Donna would understand the real meaning of tonight, he wasn't one to explain things. As much as they talk about everything, he still was not able to tell her exactly how he felt. So he hoped that she would be able to see from his actions.

They spent some time talking with other guests and mingling as Jessica had wanted. They noticed Louis in a conversation with a group of people and as much as he may irritate them, they knew he had the ability to keep the attention of a crowd. They laugh, they joke about other guests and they eat. The one thing they could not do was dance, they simply did not want to take the chance to be that close or to hold each other. Their desire and passion for each other was still overwhelming at times and as much as Harvey felt like he can control his emotions in any situation, he knew that the one exception was with Donna. He would whisper to her how beautiful she looks, or how much he wanted to kiss her when he knew no one could hear, he would put his hand on the small of her back as they talked with other guests and Donna would feel the warmth of his touch and it would make her shiver with desire, Harvey felt it too.

During the evening Donna was left alone as Jessica wanted Harvey to meet with a new client to discuss potential strategies, she didn't mind until she felt someone walk up behind her and turning around she came face to face with Connor

"Connor" Donna's voice was tremulous

"Hello Donna, you look stunning" Connor remarks as he took a step back to look at her, she smiles and looks around nervously

"He's in a impromptu business meeting, don't worry, I'm not one for making a scene" Connor states matter-of-factly

"Why would you think Harvey would make a scene, we're on company business" Donna defended herself and Harvey

"Well to the rest of the guests, you are, but to someone who knows what to look for, it's as plain as daylight. But I'm not here to cause any problems Donna, I'm here to ask you to dance" Connor says

"Ooh, well as much as I would love to, I don't think…" she started

"That Harvey would want you dancing with another man" Connor challenges

"That's not what I was going to say, I was going to say that I don't think these…shoes…would…you know what Connor I would love to dance" Donna smiles and Connor led her to the centre of the room.

As he put his arms around her, Donna felt really uncomfortable but she knew that if she protested too much, he would start questioning her about Harvey again. And until they were ready to let people know what was going on, she decided the best thing to do was go along with Connor. They danced in relative silence for a few minutes, with an occasional comment from Connor about her dress or a place they had visited once. All Donna could do was smile and wish for the song to be over but just as she was thinking that it never would, she noticed Harvey and Jessica coming out of the adjacent room with the potential clients.

"_**Hmmm, what's about to happen, will Harvey be ok with Donna dancing with Connor? Will he act as if he doesn't care in front of eveybody?" **_

_**Hey guys, if you love my story, you would love my videos! I have a couple of Darvey videos up on youttube, check them out and tell me what you think…look for Maureen Mills **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry this is so late, I was writing another Darvey story and got caught up in that one But I'm back with my first baby and here is the next chpt for you too enjoy!**_

Harvey's eyes immediately searches for her and when he finally found her, he saw that she was dancing, he wasn't sure with who because the guy's back was to him. He smiled and raised an eyebrow but just as he was about to look away and continue the conversation with Jessica, Donna turned and Harvey realized that the person dancing with her was Connor. The expression on Harvey's face changed and in an instant he felt the blood drain from his face. Connor looked up and when he saw Harvey looking at him, the Assistant DA smiled smugly at Harvey as he moved his hand a little lower on Donna' back. Harvey clenched his jaw and as he stared at the man, Jessica turned to see what had made Harvey's eyes become dark. When she saw the couple dancing, she looked back at Harvey with the question playing in her eyes, Harvey immediately turned his gaze away from Connor and looked tautly at Jessica. Not wanting her to let the question reach her lips, he quickly turned the conversation back to the client but he kept looking at them ever so often.

"Donna, listen, I need to talk to you about something" Connor says

"I don't think this is the place to have any serious conversation. I mean I can hardly hear you with the music and the talking, it's a wonder I can even hear myself" she laughs nervously

"I know, so maybe we can go on the terrace, where it's quieter, and you don't have to look so scared, cuz everybody can see us from there. I just want your opinion on a job offer I got from the Chicago's DA Office, I just figured as how things worked out between us, maybe a move like this would be good" Connor explains and he sounded almost pleading that Donna didn't have the heart to say no, she still felt guilty about the last time they spoke

"Sure, I would love to hear about your job offer," Donna says, "but I can't be too long, I'm sure Jessica and Harvey might be ready to leave soon"

As Connor leads her to the terrace he looks around to see if Harvey was still looking at them and sure enough Harvey's eyes followed them. Connor smiles as he turns back to Donna and began to tell her about the job in Chicago. Donna listened and when she could she offered him her advice when suddenly Connor took hold of her hand. He began to tell her that he misses her and that seeing her tonight he knew that it was his chance to let her know how he felt. Donna was taken aback by Connor's actions and words, she really didn't expect him to do this, not after he insinuated that he knew about her and Harvey.

Harvey, Donna thought, he must be seeing this and what must be going through his mind and as she looks past Connor into the crowded hall, her eyes searches for Harvey and not seeing him she instantly felt both relief and fear. Relief that he wasn't seeing the actions that she knew would throw him into a fit of anger and fear because she wasn't sure how to get out of it. But she was Donna, so she straightened up herself, looks him in the eyes and plainly but boldly tells him that he needs to move on and that things cannot go back to the way they were. As she pulls her hand from his and was about to walk away, Connor grabs her by her arms and pulling her to him and he kisses her. Donna felt herself panic but before she could even pull away, she felt Connor's body jerk and in an instant Harvey punches him in his face

"Harvey" Donna exclaims in shock. A crowd had already appeared at the door of the terrace and Connor was staggering to get up.

"What the hell Harvey" they heard Jessica's voice behind them

"Yeah, what the hell Specter" Connor growls as he massages his jaw. By this time Harvey had adjusted his jacket and was looking at Donna with an expression she could only describe as glowering and grave

"He made an asinine comment about my client" Harvey turns to Jessica and smiles meekly, but he knew she knew he was obviously lying

"Last time I battle Harvey Specter outside of a courtroom" Connor laughs and looks at the crowd, "I'm ok" and everyone slowly walks back inside and Donna looks from both Harvey to Connor and giving Harvey a harsh stare she follows the crowd inside.

Harvey looks at Connor, surprised by his blatant lie, and as Jessica turns to walk away he walks up to Connor, who immediately steps back

"Ok, so you got that out of your system" Connor said, "all is forgiven and you don't need to apologize"

"Wait a minute, you lied to everybody too" Harvey responds, "you let them all think that it was about a client, you let them believe that you would badmouth a client, which you never do, everybody knows you don't do that. You're the upstanding, well spoken Assistant DA with a sterling reputation. So why would u…" the realization of what took place slowly plays over Harvey's face as he looks at Connor, "you bastard, you wanted me to see you, you wanted me to see you out here with Donna and you wanted me to see you…" Harvey stops as he looks at Connor, who just smiles maliciously

"Kiss her" Connor finishes for him and he saw Harvey clench his jaw, "yes I did actually and not that I owe you any explanation but when Donna told me that she couldn't see me again..." Connor saw the change in Harvey's expression, "Oh she didn't tell you? Well when she said she wanted to focus on her job, I didn't buy that, Donna's great at her job, so I knew there had to be another reason" Connor continues as he sits down on one of the terrace chairs

"Whatever you and Donna discussed is none of my business, but if you're saying that she finally realized what an ass you are and dumped you, I say good for her but if you are suggesting that I made her choose then you really don't know Donna and you sure as hell don't deserve her" Harvey said and he turns and heads for the door

"I'm not suggesting any thing that isn't true Harvey" Connor calls out and Harvey turns around and walks up to Connor

"I would suggest that you keep your assumptions about my personal life to yourself, Mr. Fletcher, it's none of your god-damned business and the next time you wanna call me out…..do it in court" Harvey glares at Connor and then walks out into the hall where Jessica was waiting for him

"Harvey, is everything settled between you two? Jessica asked

"Yeah, I guess the DA's office still has it in for me" Harvey smiles, "but it's settled"

"Good, cuz I do not want this coming back to bite us, we just got over Hardman's fiasco with CM Motors, I don't think we could handle another lawsuit against the firm" Jessica persisted

"I said it's settled, you have nothing to worry about. Let me just find Donna and we can leave" Harvey said

"Oh, Donna asked me to tell you that she couldn't wait, that she took a cab and she'll see you in the morning, is there something I should know about Harvey?" Jessica questions as she looks intently at Harvey

"Oh didn't I tell you, Donna's fairy god-mother gave her a specific time to get back home, the whole pumpkin and rags and something about a glass slipper, I forget" Harvey offers as an explanation as he walks out to where Ray was waiting for them and Jessica smiles and shakes her head.

It was sometime after midnight when they had left the benefit and dropped Jessica off, so he was a bit hesitant if he should go see Donna. He knew he had to talk with her, he wasn't sure he wanted too, especially after the look she gave him. Against his better judgment, so he told himself, he asked Ray to drop him off at Donna's.

_**Hey, don't forget to leave a review. I'm wondering if to close off the story here or keep it going, so let me know what you think…there's lots that I have in my Darvey imagination lol but I need your opinion…come one, throw them at me…**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ohmygoodness…thank you all for the encouragement and for wanting more. I absolutely love writing this but being human I sometimes need the affirmation that I'm doing well and keeping in line with how the characters really are, the only deviation is obviously the romance between DARVEY!**_

Donna knew Harvey was headed to her apartment, she wasn't sure it would be good for them to talk but she knew it would happen…eventually. When she heard the knock on the door, Donna automatically checked herself in the mirror as she went to open it. She smiled as she realized that even in a situation like this, as mad as she was, she was making sure she looked good. Donna opened the door and stood there looking at Harvey, arms folded and eyebrows challenging

"Donna" Harvey pleads as he sees her expression

"Really Harvey, of all the stupid, dumb-ass things to do" She quarrels, turning and heading into her living room, "and of all the places to do it, what, did you think no one would see?" she asks, looking at him

"I didn't think" Harvey replies as he walks up to her

"You certainly did not, what was that for?" Donna asks

"'What was that FOR?'" Harvey repeats her question with surprise in his voice

"Ok fine, but I had it covered, you know I could have handled the situation Harvey. Now all you've done is created more questions in people's mind" Donna warns

"No one would question anything and besides you were the one who said let people talk, remember that?" Harvey challenges her, "a few years after we started working together, you said that Donna. So what 's the problem now if they talk?" Harvey looks at her

"Oh don't give me that look" Donna says in a very taut way as she holds up a finger at Harvey, "the problem now is that it IS true, we are in a…" Donna motions between them as she pouts her mouth, "…whatever this is"

"What IS it?" Harvey questions sternly and Donna looks at him, his eyes moves over her body as he thinks how beautiful she looks. The expression on his face and the way he's looking at her body makes Donna's heart begin to race, but she remembers that she's supposed to be mad at him

"Are we really going into that now, analyzing our relationship when we've only just started" Donna answers, with raised eyebrows and Harvey sighs as his expression changes to one of reflection

"I'm not gonna argue with you Donna about what our relationship is, we both know it's very complicated. But what I DO know, is that this is where I ended up tonight. Here. With you. Not at some bar or…"

"With someone else?' Donna interjects

"Really?" Harvey utters dejectedly, "YOU can say that? And yet you were the one out on the terrace with Connor"

"We weren't doing anything" Donna tries to explain weakly, regretting her accusation. She knows Harvey would NEVER do that to her

"This time" Harvey counters and Donna saw a look in his eyes that she only saw a few times, when he talked about the day his mother left them, or on the day his father died and on the day she got fired, they were few times but they conveyed a mountain of emotions. She saw loneness and despair, in the eyes of Harvey Specter, her Harvey. That look made her heart hurt more than anything has ever done, Donna knew there were only a few people in this world that Harvey trusted and even less that he loved and she knew he felt like he was losing them one by one. First his mother, then his father and he had thought he had lost her once before and now she realized in those few moments and those two little words, he thought he would lose her again

"Never" Donna states as she looks Harvey in his eyes, a look of loyalty and love, answering the question from his lips and the question in his eyes, wanting desperately to kiss him

"I know that what happened tonight probably shouldn't have happened…" Harvey says calmly after a few minutes

"Probably?!" Donna interrupts, with a raised eyebrow

"Ok definitely SHOULDN'T have happened BUT if it was 5 years ago, or even 2 months ago, I wouldn't have reacted the way I did" Harvey explains

"Even NOW you shouldn't have to react that way" Donna says

Harvey walks up to her and as he gently caresses her arms, he looks deeply into her eyes

"NOW, now IS different and you know WHY it's different Donna, it's not just because we're in a relationship. I just felt that I needed to protect what we have NOW" Harvey searches Donna's face with his eyes and she reaches up and cradles his face in her hands, he smiles and she kisses him passionately. She wraps her arms around his neck and his hands move from her hips slowly around to her lower back as he pulls her closer to him. As they stop to catch their breaths, Donna looks at Harvey

"Next time, can you do it without punching someone in the face?" Donna asks with a cocky smile, one of Harvey's signature smiles and he returns the smile as he reaches for her mouth again.

They spend the rest of the night enjoying each other and showing just how much can be said in actions. Harvey has never been a man to talk about his feelings but he knew he could show Donna how much she meant to him and for not being angry with him for punching Connor, as good as it felt, he knew it shouldn't have happened. Harvey didn't feel like he needed to let Donna know what Connor's real reason for the show was because he felt that if Donna could forgive him and move past it, it didn't matter. She loved him and she wanted to be with him and after waiting all these years to finally be where they were, he wasn't going to continue doubting THEM. They eventually dozed off.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to sleep now" Donna says as she feels Harvey's hand slowly moving up her leg, making small circles on her skin from behind her

"I do mind" Harvey murmurs into her ear, sending shivers down her entire body. Donna smiles as she knows that she won't be able to stop him even if she tried and she didn't want to try. Every touch and every caress from the man she loves, from Harvey Specter makes Donna's toes curl.

Harvey slowly moves his hand across her stomach and caresses her soft skin until he reaches her breasts and the touch of his warm hand on her skin makes her shiver. His hand covers her breast and he gently caresses each one. She turns her head towards him as she feels his breath on her neck, warm and sensual. His lips touch the sensitive spot just below her ear, making Donna moan softly, he traces soft kisses along her jaw until he reaches her mouth. When their lips touch it sends a flood of desire racing through their bodies and Harvey presses himself closer to her, yearning for more of her. The desire in their kiss grows rapidly and Donna turns her whole body to face Harvey and as she moves, she wraps her leg around him. With her arms around his neck and her body pressed tightly against him, Donna can't stop the outburst of moans as he kisses her and caresses her body. The pleasures that comes from being in Harvey arms and the thoughts of after all these years, still consumes Donna and she looses herself every time. Those sounds send Harvey's body and mind into a rush of uncontrollable hunger and pleasure.

"Donna" Harvey groans as they pull apart to catch their breaths, he looks at her fervently, caressing her cheek with his hand, "promise to always stay"

Donna reaches up and touches his face, her eyes lingering on his lips as her thumb smooth gently over them and then she looks him in his eyes

"Don't you know by now? You're a part of me" Donna says softly, she smiles and she reaches up and kisses him with such emotion and love and tenderness, knowing that no one else would ever see this side of Harvey Specter.

Their bodies began to move against each other, every movement was unrushed and attentive, they took their time to caress and to touch. Harvey trailed kisses from her mouth, down her neck, slowly tasting her skin. His mouth moved over her soft, creamy mound as he gently massaged the other already swollen, sensitive flesh. Donna moaned as Harvey teased her and she felt him move lower, his lips and tongue sending waves of pleasure through her body. Her hands playing with his hair and as Harvey moved lower, Donna holds on to the sheets, her body arching slowly in anticipation of the flood of delight that was about to cover her. And then she feels it, his mouth, his tongue, his hot breath on her. Donna moans loudly and Harvey hears her call his name as her body begins to quiver and he looks up at her, his eyes filled with love and desire. He moves back up and places his body on hers and Donna immediately wraps her legs around him, her breast swollen and pressed against his chest. His mouth hungrily captures hers again and Donna reaches down between their bodies as her desire for him engulfs her. As he feels her fingers move over his body and caress him, Harvey moans into her mouth, the sensation setting his body on fire and then their bodies begin to move together. Harvey looks at Donna, he touches her face, her hair, her lips and they begin to move faster and she closes her eyes and arches her body up towards him, Harvey continues to look at her, marveling at the amount of pleasure and happiness and satisfaction that they are both feeling. As the rhythmic surges begin to take over their bodies, Harvey closes his eyes as he calls out Donna's name and they both let the emotions and passion consume them until they reach that final release together. Harvey kisses her softly and lets his mouth rest on hers, breathing her in, as their bodies begin to relax, and then he rolls onto his side turning her to face him, as they drift off to sleep in each others arms. They would face tomorrow when it comes.

_**So did you guys feel it, did you feel Harvey's worry about Donna leaving him for someone else? Did you feel the tension between them? Tell me what you think please…did I convey what you see on the show, the emotions that he has about being alone? Are Harvey and Mike's interactions funny? Critic critic but be kind lol**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**So sorry this took so long…I was working on my other story (I've always loved u…I will always love you) check it out!...So here's where we are with this one…enjoy!**_

The next day at the office, Jessica calls Harvey in to discuss a case

"Now there are aspects of this case that I KNOW you are not going to like?" Jessica states, looking at Harvey intently as she hands him the file

"That's what makes winning so much fun" Harvey says cockily, but as he opens the file his expression changes and Jessica sees the anger and annoyance that cover his face

"It cannot be changed, so I suggest you suck it up. And do your job" Jessica orders calmly and Harvey looks up, she looks at him warningly and she sees his jaw tighten, he then leaves. As he makes his way back to his office Mike comes up to him

"I feel the need…the need for speed" Mike quips as he falls into step and Harvey looks at him annoyed, "ok that…that may have sounded ahhh differently out loud, " Mike fumbles, " and in no way makes reference to pot…cuz ahhmm that would be wrong"

Harvey stops walking and hits Mike on his chest with the file and Mike quickly grabs on to it

"I don't care what you feel the need to do, as along as it involves working on this case" Harvey states and walks off, Mike quickly catches up

"It's a Class Action Lawsuit against JD Mutual Insurance, why are we handling it" Mike queries

"Because MY client, Jet Set Internationals, apparently have been named in this lawsuit as being involved with JD Mortgage" Harvey explains and as they pass Donna's desk, he gives her a quick glance and enters his office, with Mike right behind him

Donna notices the look and realizes that Harvey is not in a good mood. She turns her chair to face them as Harvey sits behind his desk, begins tying on his computer and Mike sits on the couch as he goes through the file. They spend the next few minutes going over the case and Donna leaves them to it as she realizes that it's probably a case he's not interested in taking on, she can tell by the look on his face, because after all these years, she has learnt to read his expressions and body language. He does not want to be involved with this case and she wonders why. She listens through the intercom

"Ok from what I'm reading, JD Mutual is being accused of secretly lowering lending standards, artificially inflating home-price appraisals and failing to disclose its deteriorating financial condition as the loans failed" Mike states

"And Jet Set Internationals have been named as the main company contracted by JD Mutual to carry out those appraisals. And if Jet Set Internationals has to go into this lawsuit, they will have to suspend their entire company and probably lose a lot more contracts than they can afford to" Harvey explains

"So we have to figure out how to get JD Mutual out of this lawsuit?" Mike queries

"No, YOU have to figure out a way to get JD Mutual out of this lawsuit" Harvey clarifies, tilting his head at Mike, "I have to meet with my client and figure out a way to get them out of bed with JD Mutual"

"Wait, what? Why are you going to do that. If they're BOTH being named in the lawsuit, why not just focus on settling the entire case" Mike questions, looking confused

"Because JD Mutual has a lawyer and he is going to throw MY client under the bus, to try to get HIS client off" Harvey replies annoyed as he gets up from his desk

"And why would he do that?" Mike asks

"Because he knows I'M their lawyer" Harvey explains and shakes his head in annoyance

"Oh another one of those lawyers who don't respond to the Specter charm" Mike smirks as he stands up, "what did you do, insult him in court? Did you call his suit cheap? Cuz I can tell you, that hurts" Mike narrows his eyes at Harvey playfully

"Cheap suits will do that to you" Harvey rolls his eyes at Mike, "and what can I say, he makes it easy to do. But I will say this for him, the only thing he has good taste in is women" Harvey says

"What's this guy's name" Mike asks as he picks up the files

"Connor Fletcher" and Harvey sees Donna shoulders straighten up at the mention of the name. Harvey and Mike leaves his office and as they are about to head out, as he would normally do, Harvey stops at Donna's desk to let her know where he is heading and what he would need by the time he gets back. They aren't able to talk about what Harvey had just said because Mike was there but Donna can still tell that Harvey is not happy about having to work on this case with Connor.

Later that same day, as Harvey and Mike are at Jet Set Internationals, Donna looks up from her desk to see Connor walking towards her. She automatically glances into Harvey's office and Connor comes up to her with a smile on his face

"Now I could be tempted to work here if I could have this view all day long" Connor flirts

"But then who would do all the crime fighting back at the DA's office" Donna laughs and she gets up from behind her desk and stands in front of him, "Connor listen, I'm so sorry…"

"It's forgotten about, I know you're not responsible for Harvey's temper and jealousy. I don't blame the guy either, I probably would have done the same thing" Connor smiles charmingly at her and she's not sure how to respond to that, it made her feel sorry for him that Harvey did punch him. She smiles and as she's about to ask him what he was doing at Pearson Hardman, she is startled to see Harvey and Mike walking up to them

"Fletcher" Harvey says in a gruff voice and Mike looks from Connor to Harvey, who was clenching his jaw, to Donna, who for the first time he notices, is completely speechless and looks like she is caught doing something wrong

"Harvey" Connor's voice is almost sweet, "Just the man I came here to see. I brought those records you wanted from JD Mutual"

"You could have had them sent over" Harvey says as he looks from Connor to Donna, who had returned to her desk and continued with her work, Connor follows his gaze

"Well it's a highly sensitive case and besides who could pass up the opportunity to enjoy the view at Pearson Hardman" Connor's smile was very blasé and he holds out the files towards Harvey. They stand there as Harvey looks at Connor and his eyes begin to get dark. He could almost feel the emotions from the last time he saw Connor begin to flood his mind. He knows Connor is only trying to get under his skin, to shake him and to make him loose his cool. But before he can say anything thing he hears Mike's voice

"Ahhh yeah, these are the files that we need" Mike quickly says, "and I am going to take these. And get right on them. ASAP" he takes the files and Connor turns his attention to Mike

"Connor Fletcher" He holds out his hand to Mike, who looks like he's seeing a ghost but quickly returns the hand shake

"Mike Ross" he says and he looks at Harvey, to get a feel of what he should do but Harvey's expression is still glowering

"Ahh the associate. I look forward to working with you" Connor says and Mike smiles uncomfortably, then turning to Harvey, "and you to Harvey" he then turns to Donna, "Donna, as always, it was a PLEASURE to see you" Connor smiles and then walks off

"So that's Connor Fletcher? Doesn't seem as bad as you…" Mike says, but Harvey gives him a stern look and walks into his office, "yeah ok…so I'll go get started on these files, because clearly I do NOT need to know what's going on here" and as Harvey leaves he turns to Donna, "Donna, what was all that about?" Mike asks as he leans over her desk.

Donna glares at Mike, moving her eyes up and down and Mike realizes he should NOT be leaning on her desk, so he straightens up and Donna smiles as she leans forward about to speak

"Well usually when Harvey has a particular problem with another lawyer," Donna continues to smile at Mike, "the best way to find out what it's about is to…ASK HARVEY" Donna clarifies sarcastically with a straight face

"Ahahha…see that's funny because you know he WON'T tell me even IF I ask" Mike responds, "fine, but when I find out…I'm not telling you" Mike playfully threatens as he walks off to get started on his work.

Donna slowly turns in her seat so that she could see Harvey without turning all the way around. He's standing in front of his record collection, hands deep in his pocket and she knows that a million and one thoughts are racing through his head right now.

_**Thank you all for your encouragement…it has keep me writing…please continue to tell me what you think (even if it's to change something cuz I know I need to improve). Thank you to all the 'GUESTS' who are writing, I wish you guys would leave a name so I can thank you individually , like HappyDarveyFan, Asr, Ceciille, Reader1701, katyfr, SaraStare, thank you for the encouraging words! Keep them coming please!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry I took so long…had a bad week at work but I finally edited this chapter and now here we go…**_

Harvey knows he's not angry with Donna, just maybe a little annoyed at the fact that she would stand there and smile with someone he knows is trying to deliberately ruin THEM. But then he reminds himself that she doesn't know about Connor's ulterior motives and she probably would just like to put the whole situation in the past. Knowing that Connor works at the DA's office means that Donna has to make sure things run smoothly for him with the District Attorney and the department. Harvey knows that Donna is only trying to protect his reputation. It's just the image of them standing so close and smiling with each other, he closes his eyes and tries to shake those thoughts out. If he feels this way now, God only knows what Donna must have felt all those years with all those women that he went out with. Not that Donna didn't have her share of admirers but back then, they had a pact, they had a deal and they had moved on from that night in his office. But now, with their emotions and desires open to one another, Harvey couldn't deal with the thought of someone else in Donna's life

"You know you're gonna have to kick his ass right?" Donna interrupts his thoughts and he turns to look at her, shocked at her words

"What?" Harvey asks and as Donna smiles, he knows that she has realized what he's known about Connor all along, "how did you know?" Harvey asks as he gives her a wicked smile

"When he shook Mike's hand. No one acknowledges the associate unless he's up to something" Donna explains cockily and he walks up to her, wanting to reach out and pull her to him, to kiss her soft lips. But he stops mere inches in front of her, as not to raise any suspicion if anyone passes by his office

"Right now, it's not HIS ass I'm thinking about" Harvey says softly, his eyes searching Donna's face, watching her lips

"Tonight" Donna arches her eyebrow seductively as she promises and turns and walks back to her desk, leaving Harvey breathing very heavily. He lets out a soft moan in his throat, smiles and gets back to the work at his desk.

They spend the rest of the day working on the case, getting as much done as possible. Harvey smiles every time he thinks about the fact that Donna figured Connor out just from a handshake, she really is amazing. As they went through their day, whenever Donna would come into Harvey's office her hand would gently brush his, their eyes would meet and it took everything they had in them to control the desires they felt. Her perfume, his stare, her skin, his smile, just distracted them on so many occasions but being the consummate professionals that they are, it did not take away from their work

"Donna" Harvey says through the intercom, "where's Mike?" he asks

"In the file room. You do know he's bursting with curiosity about this morning right" Donna states as she turns to look at him from her desk

"Don't remind me" Harvey replies, rolling his eyes

"So what are you going to tell him, he's not gonna leave it alone" she looks at him questioningly

"I could just tell him you and I are sleeping together" he smiles mischievously

"There's not a lot of SLEEPING taking place if you think about it" Donna arches an eyebrow at him

"Kidding me. I'm thinking about it right now" Harvey replies and looks at her with hunger in his eyes

"Mmmm Harvey" Donna says his name seductively, "Just so you know… Jessica wants to see you in her office" she states in a dead-panned voice and turns her back to him

"Damn it, Donna" she hears him say softly and she smiles, knowing that he will have to settle himself down before heading to Jessica's office. As he walks past he just glares at her even though a smile plays on his lips

As Harvey walks towards Jessica's office he notices Louis talking to Mike and the young associate looks a little scared but totally amused at whatever Louis is saying. Harvey smiles because he knows that whatever it is, would keep Mike busy so that his thoughts would not be pondering on what he saw between himself and Connor, which made Harvey think about what Donna just did to him and his smile grows as he walks into Jessica's office

"Good, you're smiling. I'm guessing that means your collaboration with Connor Fletcher is working out" Jessica queries

"I'm smiling because I'm in a good mood and as for the collaboration, well lets just say that it's going to be fun" he clarifies

"Harvey, do not play with the DA's office" Jessica warns as she eyes him suspiciously

"YOU gave me this case, YOU knew the situation," Harvey says, "besides I'm not gonna do anything I won't normally do on any other case"

"I DID assign you to this case because YOU brought in Jet Set International, as for the situation between you and Connor Fletcher, I'm actually getting more and more curious" Jessica smiles as she shifts her body on the chair. At that moment Louis walks in

"Jessica can I have a moment" he says, ignoring Harvey

"Louis perfect timing. I was just leaving" Harvey pats Louis on his back as he smiles at Jessica

"What is that suppose to mean? Are you saying that I'm interrupting? Louis asks annoyed

"No Louis, it means perfect timing and I was just leaving" Harvey replies, looking at Jessica in disbelief

"Know what, I'm not in the mood for whatever sarcastic remarks you want to throw at me. So go ahead, tell me about my cheap suits. Oh wait no, you know what's a good one. That one about my imaginary wife. That always gets a laugh, go ahead. What? Nothing?" Louis rambles on in his sing-song tone

"You know what makes sarcasm funny Louis, TIMING!" Harvey explains as he exits Jessica's office, leaving Jessica to deal with what ever crawled up Louis's butt.

When Harvey gets back to his office, Mike is there waiting for him. They go over the case and decide their plan of attack in dealing with the lawsuit. Harvey knows that Jessica is right, he can't 'play' with the DA's office. He can't let whatever personal issues he has with Connor impair his judgment in dealing with the case. As much as he wants to rub Connor's nose in the fact that Donna is his, he knows he has to keep a cool head.

Meanwhile, Donna couldn't be happier that she realized what Connor is up to, she doesn't want anything to come between her and Harvey. Not at this point in their life or their relationship because if people were to find out, she knows they would think that they are too much alike for it to work and Donna knows nothing could be further from the truth, as similar as she and Harvey are, it works for them. They are a perfect fit and they know each other enough to know what is expected and what NOT to expect. Even the times when they didn't agree with each other, they could always work things out and move past it BECAUSE they know each so well. Being with Harvey makes her happy and she knows that he needs her and that's all that matters to her.

As she sits at her desk waiting for Harvey and Mike to return from dealing with Connor and JD Mutual, Donna tries to think of something special to do for Harvey when this case is over. She just wants to show him how happy she is and just how much she is committed to the relationship. That night when she saw the fear in Harvey's eyes was something she never wants him to feel ever again and knowing that she is the only one to reassure him, Donna was hell bent on doing just that.

The case lasted a matter of days as Harvey and Mike put their collected skills together and got JD Mutual to sign a deal that cleared their client Jet Set Internationals. When Harvey meets with Connor and his clients to discuss the deal he can't help but be cocky

"JD Mutual pays $105 million in payments on behalf of the individual defendants, $85 million from the underwriters and $18.5 million to Jet Set International" Harvey explains, placing the paperwork in front of Connor's client

"And you think we should TAKE this deal" Connor questions

"I'm not saying you have to TAKE the deal, I'm just saying you would be STUPID to NOT take the deal" Harvey explains smugly

"You know Harvey, I'm really starting to believe you think I'm an idiot" Connor says irritably

"Oh I don't just THINK it, I KNOW it" Harvey looks him straight in his eyes, his over-confidence showing in his smile

"Ok I think that's about all we're going to listen to, if you'll excuse me Harvey, I have a lunch date" and Connor winks at Harvey and sees him clench his jaw. Harvey looks from Connor to his client, Mr. Edwards and with a infuriated look on his face, turns his attention back to Connor

"Oh you're gonna listen to more. You see, your client here is GOING to take this deal AND cut all ties with Jet Set International, for two reasons" Harvey announces sternly

"Fine, I'll bite, what are those two reasons" the ADA curiosity is piqued

"Well for one, it's the ONLY deal I'm going to make and two, I don't LIKE you" and Harvey looks coldly at Connor

"Somehow I don't think this is about YOU like me, is it Harvey?" and Connor can see Harvey's eyes becoming dark

"No, this is about your client BLACKMAILING a witness, one who NEVER even worked at JD Mutual, into falsely testifying against MY client. And as we speak, documents to PROVE that fact are heading to Judge Jenkins," Harvey turns to Connor's client, "So take the god-damned deal" there is complete silence after Harvey says it but then he sees the client about to protest

"Don't say anything Douglas" Connor tells his client, never taking his eyes off Harvey, "I guess you win Harvey" and Harvey looks at Connor, his eyes dark

"I don't think it's about me winning this CASE, is it Connor. Stay away from my office" and Harvey walks off leaving Connor looking completely defeated.

* * *

_**Hope u all enjoyed this chapter...review and let me know what u think PLEASE...thank you again for those who commented, sorry if anyone gets upset by my acknowledging those who review...i try to respond to EVERYBODY as i go along and as u write per chapter. So that being said, these were the last two reviews i got before i posted chpt 16:**_

_**NCISVILLE (chp 10) – glad to have you back and yes I did notice no comments from you **_

_**(chpt 11 ) – yep, I think so too and yes he's one of my faves too lol**_

_**(chpt 12) – did you check out the videos? What do you think and he's not a LITTLE jealous **_

_** (chpt 13) - yep, I did write a lot since you last read **_

_** (chpt 14) – Thank you thank you thank you …yep very emotional (that's how I see them)**_

_** (chpt 15) – well both, cuz if it's good enuff you can actually PICTURE it AS you READ lol**_

_**And hey Kate (katyfr), so so sorry it took so long…but I hope you enjoy this chapter **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ok guys, this cud very well be my LAST chapter BUT if you guys review and let me know what you think…I maybe can continue or start a whole new fic, even with Connor in it, like a NEW season lol. **_

On that day, as Harvey closed the case, they were able to leave work early. Mike was preoccupied by Louis, who had assigned him some file room duties, and so their early departure was not really noticed by many

"Harvey, so what is this all about? Why are we leaving the office at 3pm?" Donna asks as she and Harvey are in his car

"Do we need a reason to leave work early?" Harvey responds as he sits back, watching Ray drive

"Actually we do, so either you tell me or I force it out of you" Donna threatens and Harvey smiles at her

"Hmmm tough choice, let's see. Ahmm NO and you can try but it won't work" Harvey says with a mischievous smile

Donna looks at him thoughtfully and begins to pout as she slowly nestles up close to him and puts her head on his shoulder

"As long as I am with you, it really doesn't matter where we go" Donna says in the sweetest voice that she could muster as she slowly caresses his arm. Her hand glides down his arm and their fingers entwine and she lifts her head until her lips are close to his ear and begins to whisper

"Wherever we're going, will we be alone? I'm not sure I want to share you will a room full of people. Did you forget my promise today cuz I was really hoping we would be alone Harvey" Donna says softly

Her soft voice and warm breath was enough to make Harvey's body begin to react immediately. He turned his face towards her and quickly captures her mouth with his and she kisses him deeply as her hands caresses his face. Harvey can feel her passion and her hunger, coupled with the smell of her perfume, the fragrance of her hair and the softness of her lips all completely disarms his every restraint that he had and he pulls her closer to him, wanting to feel her body. He reaches out and pushes the button for the inner glass of the limo as Donna slowly moves her body over his. She is straddling him and Harvey's hands move up her legs, shifting her dress out of the way so he can feel her bare skin. He massages her legs and pulls her closer as their mouths continue to taste each other and he moves his tongue between her lips, seeking hers. They enjoy the delicious taste of each others mouth and the sensual, warm touch of their hands caressing their skin. Harvey feels her withering against his thighs in a slow hypnotic pace as her hand move down his stomach, and as she lightly touches his throbbing hardness he moans loudly, breaking their kiss

"Shhh, Ray!" Donna whispers, panting softly

"Well then don't so that" he groans, his hands massaging her legs hungrily

"But I can't help myself, you feel so good" Donna says as she bits her bottom lip and reaches her hand down again

"Donna" Harvey growls

"Ok I'll stop, for now" she whispers into his ear, "but I won't hold back when we get to…where?" and as she waits for him to respond, she nibbles his lobe. His hands move up her legs, slowly unto her hips, her arms and then her holds her face in both his hands and looks into her eyes playfully

"Nice try" he guides her off of his lap and readjusts his clothing, smiling

"I almost had you" Donna brags cockily

"You do have me, you just can't get me to talk" he smirks and they continue their banter for the rest of the drive.

Before long the car stops and Ray comes around to open the door, as Donna get out she sees they are at a dock. She turns to Harvey and her face lights up

"You approve?' his voice sanguine

"Oh God yes" she replies, barely able to control her enthusiasm. Harvey pulls her close as they head off towards the yacht with Ray bringing their bags

When the hell did you get time to pack bags?" Donna looks at him quizzically as she notices Ray

"It's just the bare essentials, emphasis on the BARE, cuz we're not gonna need much" Harvey answers, escorting her onto the yacht

"Clothes?!"

"Nope"

"The ENTIRE time?"

"Exactly"

"Over-confidant much"

"No, just hungry"

"I can work with that" she replies, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately

As the crew sets the yacht to sea, they get to their cabin and Harvey pulls her to him, crushing her body into his

"Now, what was it you were saying in the car" his lips lightly brush against her, his mouth open and breathing heavily.

As she smiles against his lips, Harvey captures her mouth, hungrily kissing her as his tongue sweeps between her parted lips, seeking hers. The silky touch of her moist tongue makes him moan into her mouth. They quickly take of each others clothes, wanting to feel skin against skin. His hands are on her hips and then he cups her bottom, pressing her into him.

Donna moans as she feels his growing arousal and she squirms against him, encouragingly. Her movement makes him pull his head back and look into her eyes ardently, and the involuntary action of licking her lips as she looks at his, causes Harvey to lose pushes her up against the wall and as he lifts her, she wraps her legs around him. Donna holds on to his powerful masculine frame and surrenders to him as he joins his body to hers. As she answers his thrusting hips, their breathing quickens to short heated gasps. She feels him pulsating with her, pleasure building from deep within her core.

Harvey feathers kisses along her neck and he hungrily kisses the sensitive skin below her ear, she lets out an inhibited cry of satisfaction and Harvey groans in blissful agony, soaring over the edge, bringing her with him. They hold on to each other and as they slowly come down form their pleasurable highs, Harvey kisses her deeply and gently. They spend the rest of the night on the deck, having dinner, talking, laughing, and every now and then, caressing each other

"Thank you" Harvey murmurs as Donna snuggles into his arms

"For what?" she asks

"For being the only woman who HASN'T tried to change me, for loving me for ME and for being YOU" he states earnestly and she looks at him

"Well I AM awesome" she says playfully, raising an eyebrow

"That you are" and he laughs and kisses her lips softly

"Who knew my leaving would shake so much sense into you" she jokes and he lifts her face to look into her eyes

"It wasn't about how I felt when you weren't there, cuz I've felt tat before. Loneness, desperation, depression BUT it's about how I feel when you ARE around and THAT, that Donna, I've NEVER felt before. Thos feelings that come our when we're together and the person I am when you're around, I've never felt THAT before" Donna hears the sincerity in his voice

"I love you" Donna says as she caresses his face, knowing he's her entire existence!

"And I love you" Harvey replies, pulling her to him and feeling complete and contended, knowing she's his entire reality.

_**Well what do you think? How did I do? Should this season end here and another start? New fic, new scenario but same Connor? Or continue this fic? Also, I think I may have upset someone by replying only to the last two reviews…I am deeply sorry, really I am. I'll try not to do it again, I didn't do it intentionally So I went and replied to each chapter reviews…so please check the next chapter for an answer if you ever reviewed my story…please please please…cuz I appreciate ALL the comments and reviews and critic and advice and encouragement. So let me know if to continue or start a NEW season lol…please review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**This is for all those who reviewed, commented and love my story. My very first story and you guys made it even more enjoyable to write Thank you so very much…ALL of you!**_

_**Kayfr –" **_this chapter was worth to wait all the day! I got a link with update at the earlier morning and waited all day long! keep updating 3 (huh gonna re-read the story)"…_**Kate, thank you for your comments and so many reviews, they really kept me writing more, and I appreciate the fact that you're gonna re-read the entire story…that's so awesome of you **___

_**Save-ferris – "**_Well... I'm in love with this story."…_**that was so awesome of you to say **____** thank you for being in love with my story, hope you enjoyed the new chpt **___

_**NCISVILLE –" **_i cant wait for january. really really long wait for six episodes. so reading this helps. so donna. he's harvey specter of course he did. Lol"…_**I'm amazed by the amount of times you've commented, I guess you really like my story lol, thank you so much for your encouragement and enthusiasm for this story!**_

_**Guest (chpt 15) – "**_Thanks for the update! I've been looking forward to the continuation of this story. :)" _**I really appreciate you saying that, it made me feel like a real writer **___

_**Guest (chpt 14) – "**_I saw the vulnarbility in Harvey and the terror he has of Donna leaving. Loved the punch scene..wow, what fun that was. Its not a ball until someone gets punched. Nicely done. Loved it" _**wow so really glad you did, I was worried that it'd be kinda cliché lol**_

_**Guest (chpt 13) – "**_Keep going!" _**thank you, I'm trying **___

_**Harvey fan – "**_Please keep going, u really write stuff that is in line with characters, not going too far from the plot. Thank u for the entertaining stories :D" _**I really try to stay as close to the characters as possible…cuz that's how we met them and love them **___

_**Guest (chpt) 13 – "**_Please keep going. I'm sure there's so much more you can come up with for this story. Maybe a few more chapters... :)" _**yes there's LOTS that I have in my head that I'd like to put down as plots **___

_**Asr –" **_Love it! Read the twelve chapter in a row . and i have to see the video. I'll search for them tomorrow. Sleeping Time in french area! Please continue writing" _**did you find the videos? I'm glad you like my story…really! **___

_**Ceciilee –" **_I really hope Donna is not mad at Harvey. It's not his fault he is a hot blooded male." _**he is very much so, sublte but effective (especially with his eyes lol)**_

_**Reader 1701 – "**_Great story. Please keep going. I would love to see this continued. Thank you." _**I'm trying **____** you're welcome**_

_**Guest (chpt 12) – "**_Harvey should dance with Donna. That should tell Connor to stay away. lol_**" did a little more to the story lol…I hope you approved **___

_**Guest (chpt 12) **_– "Harvey should go to them and dance with Donna instead. :D I can't wait for the next chapter, this is getting soooo exciting."…_**he should BUT as you see where it actually went lol…hope this was much better **___

_**Guest (chpt 11) – "**_Love this story! Poor Connor. Didn't stand a chance. So long, bye bye. :D But wait, he's not going away easily? Him being the "potential opposition"? Okay, write it and we'll read it. :)_**"… yep poor connor lol, no he didn't go away easily…there's lots more to explore with that character (a la Tanner lol)**_

_**SaraStare –"**_Loved this story. You have a Great talent and it was a pleasure to read. Please write more._**" …thank you for the HUGE compliment and reviewing so MANY times! I'm glad you liked it **___

_**Guest (chpt 9) – "**_Love it! More please"…_**thank you, I hope you liked what I've done with the story thus far!**_

_**K9chaos – "**_Great story. Can't wait for next chapter"…_**nervous? For DARVEY lol…they can make it through anything…and see…THEY DID **___

_**Guest (chpt 5) –" **_Aaaaaaah! More please! :D"…_**well from 5 to 17…was that enough lol**_

_**Guest (chpt 5) –" **_thanks for writing this one! loving this fic. hope to have more chapters to read. :)"…_**you're welcome…yep as you see, there was a 'shit-load' more to read, as Mike would say lol**_

_**Susan87 – "**_I'm really liking this story! Please update soon;)"…_**thank you and I did, hope you enjoyed them thus far **___

_**Guest (chpt 4) – "**_creepy that he stayed on the phone lol but i like it. longer chaps would be awesome"…_**it's creepy yes, but it's Harvey and Donna so it's now sweet lol**_

_**LivingNMyWorld – " **_I really enjoyed this chapter! haha you definitely got a laugh out of me with Donna's "Oh and you standing watching me shower, that, that would be normal" comment. It's a fun fic you have going, and it's not overly out of character, just perhaps stretching it slightly. Regardless, I've had fun reading!"…_**yep, that was fun to write about their first 'shower' scene lol, thank you for that compliment about keeping close to the characters, that's what I am really really trying to accomplish**_

_**cmakie – "**_Thanks for all the quick updates and the work you are putting into this story. This story I really starting to grow and evolve now. Keep up the great work!"…_**you're welcome…it's my first story EVER **____** and I hope (like you said) that it has evolved into something good **___

_**redangel365 –" **_I like it. I really hope when the show airs again we get to see all of them during the holidays. That would be great, ya know, seeing who everyone's with and how they interact"…_**my very first EVER reviewer **____** thank you for your encouragement and yes, a christmas episode wud be awesome…hmmm made I cud fanfic THAT **___

_**I really hope I didn't miss out ANY one at all at all…this is just to let you guys know I really appreciate everyone taking those few minutes to write and encourage. It means a lot to me and my desire to write more.**_

_**So if you want more, just ask and I will write **_


End file.
